One harmony
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: Twilight Sparkel se termina perdiendo en el bosque y termina conociendo varios potros los cuales desean convertirse en piratas pero su perspectiva de la vida pirata le hace considerar a twilight la idea de conocer mas del mundo ademas de equestria uno de ellos regresara y le ofrecer llevarla y a sus amigas a conocer el mundo mientras van por el legendario One piece ¿lo conseguiran?
1. Capitulo 1

**nuevas hermanas/nuevos hermanos  
**

 ** _riqueza,fama,poder, hace años el único pony que tubo esa tres cosas fue el rey de los piratas el alicornio Gold roger sus ultimas palabras antes de morir mandaron a millones a los mares "¿mis riquezas y tesoros?, si los quieren,son suyos,¡encuentrelos! ¡lo escondí todo en ese lugar!" despues de esas palabras muchos ponis,dragones,grifos y otras especies salieron rumbo al grand line para encontrar el tesoro legendario de Roger el "One Piece"  
_**

Twilight: y así el mundo entro en la gran era de los piratas

Twilight sparkel una pequeña potranca unicornio estudiante de la princesa celestia estaba estudiando las viejas noticias en la biblioteca de la academia de unicornios superdotados en canterlot, cuando derrepente la princesa celestia entro

Celestia: mi fiel estudiante ¿que estas leyendo?

Twilight: Hola princesa estoy invetigando al legendario Rey pirata el alicornio Gold Roger y la gran era de los piratas,es que ultimamente e visto piratas en canterlot auque estos no causaron problemas es mas,hace tiempo uno me devolvio a mi muñeca sabelotodo cuando un potro grosero me la quito creo que se llamaba Shanks "el peli rojo"

Celestia al oir el nombre de Gold roger parecio entristecer un poco y porque no lo haria despues de todo aunque tomaron caminos diferentes el era su hermano mayor desde que eran niños la protegia a ella y a su hermana menor Luna, cuando luna se convirtio en nigtmare moon y tuvo que desterrar a su hermana a la luna el hizo una pausa en su viaje por los mares y regreso a consolarla,cuando se entero que logro conquistar todo el grand line se lleno de orgullo pero cuando se entero de su enfermedad, que se entrego y lo ejecutaron en Loguetown sufrio como nunca y lo que mas le dolia es que se habia quedado sola...bueno casi sola

Twilight: pincesa ¿porque esta llorando?

Celestia volvio a la realidad y se limpio las lagrimas

Celestia: no es nada solo una basura en los ojos

Twilight: aunque talvez que ejecutaran a Roger era lo mejor despues de todo el inicio la gran era de los piratas ademas,siendo el rey de los piratas era un peligro para equestria y el mundo

Celestia: **TWILIGHT SPARKEL NUNCA MAS VUEVAS A DECIR ESAS COSAS DE ESE PONY** (dijo utilizando la voz real de canterlot)

Celestia entonces se percato de lo que hizo, miro a Twilight a los ojos y vio que estaba aterrada y triste

Celestia: Twilight...perdon yo no queria...si me dejas explicarte

Antes de que se pudiera disculpar Twilight empezo a correr hasta salir de la academia

Celestia: ¡Twilight espera!

Twilight sigio corriendo y corriendo y sin darse cuenta entro al bosque everfree

Twilight: *sob* ¿porque me grito asi? solo por hablar mal de un pirata

twilight oyo un rugido cerca de ella, un Timberwolf salio de los arbutos y enpezo a cazar a twilight la cual estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el shinigami pero al final Twilight quedo arinconada entre un muro

Twilight: ¡AUXILIO ALGUIEN, QUIEN SEA, AYUDA!

el Timberwolf se lanzo hacia ella twilight cerro los ojos esperando su final pero este nunca llego cuando abrio los ojos vio a tres potros terrestres uno azul melena rubia con un sombrero de copa azul y un diente astillado,unos gogles y una cutie marck de una paloma volando hacia el ocaso,otro marron amarilloso melena negra con pecas con una cutie mark de un simbolo de un as de espadas envuleto en fuego, ambos eran majores que ella y otro rojo melena negra de su edad con una sutura debajo de su ojo y un sombrero de paja y una cutie marck de una calavera con huesos cruzados y un sombrero de paja igual al sullo, los tres estaban empuñando tubos de derenaje

potro Azul: alejate de la unicornio si sabes lo que te combiene

el Timberwolf se lanzo contra ellos, los tres esquivaron el ataque

poni marron: este es mas lento que esos cocodrilos

el Timberwolf volvio a atacar y fue por el potro rojo pero este estiro su casco y le trabo la mandibula con su tubo

Potro rojo: shishishi tienen razon ademas esos si eran de carne, con este solo podriamos hacer una fogata

los dos potros majores saltaron y alzaron los tubos y los impacataron con fuerza en la cabeza del Timberwolf haciendo que el tubo que paraba la mandibula del Timberwolf sobresaliera de su osico y mandibula llenandose de baba verde

potros: Inpakutopaipu (impacto de tubería)

despues de el golpe el Timberwolf se desarmo el potro rojo se acerco a Twilight la cual tenia el la mandibula practicamente en el suelo

potro rojo: ¿estas bien?

Twilight se desmallo al momento que le hizo esa pregunta

Potro rojo: ¿y a esta que le pasa?

potro marron: ¿y yo que se?

potro azul: no es seguro aqui mejor llevemosla a la base

 **horas despues**

Twilight deperto y vio a dos potras unicornio una amarilla de melena roja y amarilla con una cutiemark de un sol rojo y amarillo y una lila con una melena Morada oscura con rayas turquesa atada con ligas formando dos coletas con los costados en blanco,vio que estaba en una casa en la punta de un arbol la cual estaba iluminada con antorchas y al parecer ya era de noche

Potra lila: que bien ya despertaste

Twilight: ¿donde estoy?

potra amarilla: no se, yo me perdi en una excurcion para recolectar mandragoras que solo crecen aqui, cai por un barranco y quede inconciente

potra lila: yo estaba triste, viaje muy lejos desde mi casa hasta canterlot para ver a mi amigo Sunburst que estudia en la academia de celestia para unicornios superdotados y cuando lo salude me dijo "¿y tu quien eres?" me rompio el corazon corri y sin darme cuenta termine en el bosque everfree y creo que me desmalle de tanto llorar...y tu ¿como llegaste aqui?

Twilight: hable mal de alguien y mi maestra se enojo, me entristeci y corri hasta entrar al bosque, un Timberwolf aparecio, corri desesperada me acorralo pero derrepente tres potros terrestres me salvaron y me desmalle de la impresion...¿por cierto quienes son?

potra amarilla: yo soy sunset shimmer

potra lila: y yo soy Starlight Glimmer

Twilight: gusto conocerlas yo soy Twilight sparkel

derrepente los tres potro que salvaron a Twilight aparecieron en la entrada de la casa y dejaron sus tubos a un lado de la puerta

Potro Azul: veo que todas despertaron (n_n)

Potro marron:bien estas son las reglas (1) nada de flores ni canciones de niñas (2) No hablaran de nuestra base secreta y por ultimo...

Potro rojo: no nos pasen sus piojos de niña (:p)

Starlight: ¡olle! ¿quien te crees para hablarnos asi?

Twilight: son ustedes (O_O)

sunset : ¿los conoces?

Twilight: ellos me salvaron del Timberwolf

potro azul: y gracias a eso consguimos madera para la cena de esta noche

potro marron: hoy te toca cocinar luffy (¬_¬)

luffy: no quiero hazlo tu Ace (·_·) (dijo directmente)

Ace: yo cocine Ayer (ò_ó)

Potro azul: ¡no ese fui yo! (dijo molesto)

Luffy/Ace: ¡Callate Sabo! (ò_ó)

Sabo: ¡no me digan que me calle cabrones! (ò_ó)#

Los potros iniciaron una discucion que les parecio graciosa a las potras

Ace: ¡si no cocinas hoy te quedas sin cenar!

Luffy: ¡Obligame baka! (:p)

Ace tomo su tubo y le dio en la cabeza a luffy mandando su cabeza al otro lado de la abitacion las potras no podian creer lo que hizo el potro

Starlight: ¡bruto! porque le hiciste eso (ò_ó)

Ace: porque me dijo baka

Sunset: ¡esa no es razon para separarle la cabeza del cuerpo!

Twilight: te van a arrestar por homicidio,o desterrarte, o desterrarte y luego arrestarte en el lugar al que te destierren

Ace: ¡dejen de chillar!...viene de regreso

derrepente el cuello de luffy se empeso a retraer hasta que su cabeza regreso por donde vino

Luffy: ¡sabes que aunque no me duele, no me gusta que hagas eso! (Ò_Ó)#

Ace: ¿vas a cocinar si o no?

Luffy:...deacuerdo pero me servire una porcion mas grande(luffy se iba a otra abitacion con la leña) _  
_

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: ¡como es posible que sigas vivo!

Luffy:(n_n) Shishishi comi la gomu-gomu no mi y me converti en un potro de goma (dijo mientras se jalaba la mejillas varios centimetro y entro a la habitacion)

Twilight: ¿gomu-gomu no mi?

Ace: es una akuma no mi de tipo Paramecia

Sunset/Starlight: ¿Akuma no mi?/¿paramecia?

Sabo: son frutas que se dice son la reencarnacion de demonios marinos aquellos que las comen obtienen poderes increibles pero con la deventaja de no poder nadar practicamente te undes como un martillo

Twiligth: que raro e estudiado muchos libros de botanica y no e oido nunca de las akuma no mi

Ace: son frutas muy raras en equetria y el East Blue, tanto que tienen un precio de mercado de 100.000.000 de Berries

Twilight: ¡100.000.000 berries!

Sunset: ¿las moras que tienen que ver?

Twilight: los berries son una de las monedas universales 10 berries son equivalente a 1 bit , eso le da a ese articulo un total de 10.000.000 bits

Starlight: ¡Bromeas! ¡con esa cantidad de dinero tendrias la vida resuelta!

Sabo: nah si encontrara una la comeria sin dudarlo

Twilight:...gracias por salvarme

Ace: me sorprendio mucho ver a la alumna consentida de celestia en el bosque

Twilight: oye yo no soy consentida y se mas respetuoso es la princesa celestia

Sunset/Starlight: ¡¿Eres la alumna personal de la princesa celetia?!

Twilight: bueno...ya no se

Sabo: ¿a que te refieres?

Twilight: hable mal de alguien y me grito usando su voz real de canterlot

sunset: ¿de quien hablaste mal?

Twiligth: de el rey de los piratas el alicornio Gold roger

Ace y sabo entonces fijaron su mirada en Twilight

Sunset: ¿porque reacionaria mal por hablar mal de un pirata?

Ace: tu harias lo mismo si hablaran mal de tu hermano mayor (dijo mientras les daba un tazon con agua a cada una)

twiligth: si...supongo que si (dijo mientras bebia el agua)

Ace: 3...2...1 (ace se agacho)

Las tres potras escupieron el agua en la cara de sabo y quedaron en shock

Starligth:(O_O) estas diciendo que la princesa de equestria...

Sunset:(O_O) y el rey de los piratas Gold roger...

Twiligth:(O_O) ¡Son hermanos!

sabo: Si

Luffy: y no solo eso Ace es el hijo de Gold Roger (Dijo alargando y asomando su cabeza)

Ace: ¡CALLATE LUFFY! (Ò_Ó)# (lanzo una gran roca a la cabeza de luffy pero este retrajo la cabeza)

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: ¡QUEEEEEE! (O_O)

Ace: Sabo recuerdame ¿por que creiste que Luffy guardaria el secreto?

Sabo: ya te dije que se me salio

twilight: si eres el hijo de Gold roger y el es el hermano mayor de la princesa celestia entonces eso significa que tu eres...

Ace: sobrino biologico de la Golosa celestia si (¬_¬)

Twilight: ahora lamento lo que dije sobre roger pero ¿¡por que le dices golosa a La princesa ella es tu tia!?

Ace: ella come dulces todo el dia todos los dias, y para su ultimo cumpleaños pidio un pastel de cumpleaños con un numero de pisos iguales a los años que a cumplido causando lo que se conocio como "la gran escaces de glaceado"

Las potras no pudieron mas y se murieron de la risa incluso twilight azoto de la risa

Twiligth: Jajaja con razon La princesa celestia tiene una nevera gigante al lado de la de tamaño normal

Starligth: lei eso en las noticias, siempre supe que celestia tenia que tener alguna debilida jijij

Sunset: y esa es los dulces

Sabo: jejeje me caen bien

Luffy: ¡ya esta lista la comida!

luffy salio con varios trozos de carne con un hueso atrabesado al ver las piezas de carne los tres potro tomaron una pieza cada uno y empezaron a comer las potras entonces entraron en shock y nausias

Luffy: ¿no quieren? hay suficiente carne de cocodrilo para los seis

Twiligth: NO ¿como pueden siquiera considerar comer eso? solo los grifos,minotauros,satiros,centauros y dragones comen *burt* carne, ¿que no tienen verduras?

Luffy: pierdes el tiempo en el everfree las plantas no se comen,ellas te comen a ti (dijo mientra se comia otra pieza de carne)

Ace: muy pocas plantas son comestibles aqui, asi que se come lo que se encuentra

Sabo: hay ponis que desarrollan dietas ovnivoras, no veo que aya nada de malo en comer carne ademas esta carne era de unos cocodrilos que se las querian comer mientras ustedes dos estaban inconcientes (dijo señalando a sunset y a starligth)

las potras se vieron entre si era cierto que se han visto casos de ponis ovnivoros pero ellas no estaban dispuestas a cruzar esa linea todavia

Ace: *suspiro* aun asi si no quieren carne (Ace saco tres botellas con baba verde y se las entrego a las niñas) pueden beber eso es un alimento nutritivo

Las potras bebieron rapidamente el contenido pero notaron que la baba era dulce

Starligth: ¿que era eso?

Luffy: shishishi eso era sabia licantropa

Twiligth: ¿sabia licantropa?

Ace: o comunmente conocida como sangre de Timberwolf

las tres palidecieron por lo dicho entonces lo que bebieron era sangre al salir del trance las tres empezaron a corretear a los potros los cuales esquivavan todos los intentos de atraparlos

Sunset/Starligth/Twiligth: ¡dejen de huir y acepten su castigo como corceles!

Ace/Sabo/Luffy: Primero atrapenos potrancas(:p)

siguieron correteando a los potros pero despues de un rato los gritos pasaron a ser risas al final las tres potras atraparon a los tres potros

Luffy: shishishi nos atraparon (n_n)

Twiligth: son muy escurridisos

Ace: es por tanto esquivar mordidas de cocodrilos

Sabo: ahora que recuerdo no nos presentamos soy sabo

Ace: soy Portgas D. Ace pero solo diganme Ace

Luffy: y yo soy Monkey D. Luffy pero solo diganme luffy

Ace/Sabo/Luffy: y esta es la base ASL

Twiligth: yo soy twiligth Sparkel

Sunset: mi nombre es sunset shimmer

Starligth: y yo soy starligth Glimmer

 **Mientras en canterlot**

los padres de twiligth, Night Light y Twilight Velvet la cual estaba arullando a un bebe dragon, el hermano mayor de twiligth y cadete de la guardia real shining armor, la niñera de twiligth y novia secreta de Shining, Cadence y Celestia estaban en la sala del trono impacientes por recibir noticias sobre paradero de twiligth

Cadence: tia no debes culparte ella no sabia lo de el tio roger

Celestia: por eso me siento aun mas terrible ella es una potra muy dulce y yo le grite con la voz real de canterlot

Velvet: En lo personal me sorprendi cuando nos dijo que El rey de los piratas era su hermano mayor

Derrepente un guardia real entra por la puerta principal

GR: ¡su majestad!

Celestia: ¿la encontraron?

GR: encontramos las huellas de una potra que conducian al bosque everfree, las seguimos pero...

Shining: ¿pero que? ¡digame que le paso a mi hermana!

GR: encontramos huellas de un Timberwolf al parecer persigio a la niña hacia una pared sin embargo...

night light: ¿¡que le paso a mi hija!?

GR: encontramos tres huellas nuevas tres potros al parecer y un charco de sangre de Timberwolf pero aparte de eso no encontramos mas rastros suponemos que esta viva pero...odio decir esto pero esta noche es luna llena los Timberwolfs se ponen 10 veces mas peligrosos si no encuentra terreno alto ella sinduda va a morir

Shining y su padre empesaron a golpear al guardia por dicha insinuacion pero celestia y cadence soltaron una pequeña risa

Shining: princesas ¿porque estan riendo en un momento asi?

Celestia:soldado dijo que encontro la huellas de twilight junto a las de tres potros

GR: Si majestad (dijo escupiendo algo de sangre)

Candace: entonces podemos asegurar que Twiligth esta sana y salva

Shining y sus padres estaban mas tranquilos el guardia estaba saliendo cojeando del lugar

Celestia: shining ¿me harias el favor de recoger a twiligth mañana?

Shining: no es necesario que lo pregunte

Cadence: tia dejame ir tambie, yo soy la niñera de twiligth y yo tambien quiero traerla de regreso

Celestia: deacuerdo cadence, Soldado

GR: si majestad

Celestia: llame al vice-almirante Monkey D. Garp digale que se presente aqui de inmediato

GR: si majestad (salio corriendo rapido)

Shining: ¡el vice-almirante Monkey D. Garp!, se refiere al vice-almirante mas fuerte de la marina de equestria, Garp el heroe,Garp El Casco,Garp el Demonio, ese Garp (0_0)

Celestia: el mismo ¿porque?

Shining: ¡ES MI IDOLO! (*w*)

Derrepente la puerta se abre dejando pasar a un corsel musculoso de edad media, color gris melena y barba negra con una franja canosa,tenia una sotura cerca de su ojo con un abrigo blanco que tenia la palabra "Harmonia" escrita en kanji (ハルモニア) su cutiemark era un casco cargando una bala de cañon

Corsel: Rayos celestia ¿que quieres a estas horas? Estaba apunto de cenar carne de un rey marino que capture hoy, el miserable dio buena pelea pero al final le lance una bala de cañon entre los ojos y callo JaJaJa

night light y Velvet se les revolvio el estomago al oir lo que dijo el corsel

Celestia: tenemos visitas no hables de comer carne Garp

Garp: eh (luego se fijo en lo tres ponis) JaJaJa lamento las palabras que dije aveces olvido que no todos los ponis desarrollan una dieta ovnivora y me dejo llevar (garp entonces hizo un saludo militar)vice-almirante de la marina de equestria Monkey D. Garp para servirles

Cadence empujo a shining frente a garp, shining estaba temblando al ver a su idolo tan cerca

Garp: y tu ¿quien eres hijo?

Shining: (shining izo un saludo militar) So-soy Shi-shining A-armor Ca-cadete de l-la gu-guardia re-real de e-eques-equestria ¡ES UN PLACER CONOCER A UNA LEYENDA SEÑOR!

Garp: JaJaJa no te pongas nervioso ya se quien eres celestia,cadence y tu pequeña hermana hablan muy bien de ti

Shining: ¿conoce a mi hermana?

Garp: si cuando celestia llevo a la pequeña twiligth al castillo para mostrarle su habitacion se separo de celestia y se perdio, estuvo diambulando por el castillos hasta que la encontre y la ayude a llegar a su habitacion en el camino me conto que su hermano era un cadete hablo muy bien de ti dijo que eras muy fuerte, habil con la espada y hechizos de proteccion

Shining: jejeje ¿Twili enserio dijo eso de mi?

Garp: si...ahora que lo pienso ¿donde esta esa potranca?

Celestia: de eso te queria hablar garp

 **Devuelta con los potros**

Twiligth/Sunset/Starligth: ¿como que no podemos irnos?

Sabo:esta noche hay luna llena es peligroso salir incluso para nosotros

Ace: los timberwolfs se ponen mas fieros que de costumbre

Luffy:*ñom* lo mejor sera que se queden esta noche y mañana se podran ir (dijo comiendo otras cinco piezas de carne de cocdrilo)

Twilight:...esta bien gracias

los tres potros improvizaron tres amacas para sus invitadas pero al montarse estas desatan de un extremo aciendo que las potras calleran duro al piso

luffy: se calleron (·_·)

Starlight: nooo tu crees (¬_¬)

Ace: las ataremos mejor esta vez

Sunset: no lo creo (luego de eso miro un colchon grande con una gran manta) ¿que hay de ese colchon?

sabo: ¡ni de broma! esa es nuestra cama

Twilight: pero es muy grande los seis podriamos dormir alli y aun tendriamos espacio

Luffy: no, nos pasaran sus piojos

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: nosotras no tenemos piojos (ò_ó)

Ace: pues ya dije que no y no es no

cinco minutos despues los seis potros estaban en el gran colchon arropados y con las antorchas apagadas

Ace: _¿Como termine accediendo a esto?_

Twiligth: buenas noches chicos

Luffy: buenas noches piojosas shishishi

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Una minotauro cafe con cabello naranja,collar de esferas rojas y camisa blanca estaba caminando junto con dos satiros uno enano con un turbante y otro grande con una barba y pelo que lo hacia parecer un pollo y un cahorro de Timberwolf

minotauro: Dogra,Magra dense prisa esos mocosos no regresaron a noche (ò_ó)

Dogra: Dadan-sama ¿esta preocupada por esos pequeños potros?

Dadan: no seas tonto lo que pasa es que temo lo que me puea hacer garp si algo le pasa a eso tres diablos

Magra: aunque no lo admita deveras se preocupa por ellos ¿Verdad jefa?

Dadan: callate o le doy toda tu comida a pochi

Pochi: ¡guau! (:p)

el grupo llego a un gran arbol que tenia una casa en la copa de un arbol y en la punta habia una bandera con huesos cruados y las letras ASL

Dadan: ustedes tres quedence aqui, en caso de que una de las trampa se active y me manda afuera nesesito algo en que aterrizar

Dogra/Magra/Pochi: ¡para eso nos trajo aqui!i/¡GUAU! (T_T)

Dadan comenzo a trepar el arbol hasta que llego a la entrada de la casa y vio a los tres potros durmiendo

Dadan: je juro que me agradan mas cuando estan dormido (n_n)

Luffy entonses se volteo y se llevo un poco de la manta con el decubriendo un cuerno amarillo una cola morada azulada con una franja rosada y una unas coletas Morada oscura con rayas turquesa, entonces dadan paso su mirada a Ace, luego a sabo, luego a luffy,luego al cuerno, luego a la cola, luego las coletas repitio el proceso varias veces hasta que twiligth saca la cabeza de la sabana,twiligth se desperto y vio a dadan

Twiligth/Dadan: AAAAAAA

Dadan por el susto callo de la casa del arbol y aterrizo sobre sus secuases,el grito desperto de golpe a todos lo potros dormidos

Ace:¿por que gritas a estas horas?

Twiligth: habia una minotauro en la puerta de la casa (TT_TT)

Starligth: seguro fue una pesadilla

Ace: la minotauro ¿llevava un collar de esferas rojas?

Twiligth: Si (TT_TT)

Sabo: ¿Era cafe?

Twiligth: Si (TT_TT)

Luffy: ¿tenia cabello naranja?

Twiligth: Si (TT_TT)

Ace/Sabo/Luffy: ¿Era una anciana horrorosamente fea?

Dadan: ¡A QUIEN LE DICEN FEA TRIO DE MOCOSOS! (todo se estremecio por ese grito)

Sunset: ¿que fue eso?

Ace: *suspiro* es Dadan

Twiligth: ¿Quien es Dadan?

Luffy: es una amiga de mi abuelo

Starligth: a que alivio

Sabo: tambien es la lider de una familia de bandidos

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: ¿¡que clase de personas conocen ustedes!?

Dadan: ¡LOS SEIS BAJEN DE INMEDIATO¡

Ace: ¡YA VAMOS! no queda de otra tenemos que bajar

los potros se acercaron a un elevador de poleas

Ace:ustedes bajen por aqui nosotros las segimos de cerca

Las potras bajaron directamente por el elevador sin percases

Dadan: y ¿donde estan los pequeños monstruos?

Twiligth: bueno...

Los tres potros saltaron de la casa del arbol sacandole un susto a las potras y a Dadan

Sabo: luffy ahora

Ace y Sabo sostienen las patas traceras de luffy

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no Fusen

el cuerpo de Luffy se inflo de aire y empeso a frenar el desenso aterrizando sin problemas,al tocar tierra luffy se des-infla

Sabo: aterrizaje perfecto

Dadan empezo a levantar el puño para golpearlos pero las potras se le adelantaron a dadan y los golpearon en la cabeza

Ace: Ite ¡¿porque hicieron eso?!

Twiligth: tontos creiamos que se iban a romper algo

Sunset: pudieron habernos dicho lo que planeaban

Starligth: si luffy no se hubiera inflado...ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso

Luffy: cielos pense que nos tendrian mas confianza despues de todo son nuestras nakamas

Ace: ¡oye! ¿cuando decidimos eso?

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: ¿nakamas?

Sabo: si y los nakamas se deben tener confianza mutua incluso en los momentos mas dificiles

Dadan: *cof* siento aruinar el momento pero tenemos que volver a casa para las tareas del dia (miro a las potras) y ustedes vuelvan a casa ¿donde viven?

Sunset/Twilight: Canterlot

Starlight: La aldea evergreen

Dadan: ja tienen mala suerte mocosas Canterlot queda lejos y mas esa aldea asi que lo mejor sera que se valla galopando justo ahora

Twilight: pero ¿por donde se llega?

Dadan: eso averiguenlo ustedes yo ya tengo suficientes problema con estos tres potros como para preocuparme de tres potras ¡adios!

 **minutos despues**

dadan y sus satiros llevaron a los tres potros a su base una cabaña la cual estaba llena de bandidos de varias especies

Dadan: ¡ya volvi inutiles!

Bandidos: Bienvenida devuelta Dadan-sama

Dadan: espero que el lugar este impecable como lo ordene o si no...

Bandido Grifo: Dadan-sama puedo preguntar algo

Dadan: ¿de que se trata?

Bandido grifo: ¿quienes son esas tres potras?

Dadan se volteo y miro a las potras que se supopne dejo a su suerte

Dadan: a ellas son una potras que...¿PERO QUE HACEN AQUI? (Ò_Ó)#

Twiligth: pues...

 **minutos antes**

las potras estaban desesperadas el bosque parecia igual que un laberinto

Sunset: Chicas no pasamos ese arbol hace cinco minutos

Sarligth: debemos hallar la salia del bosque rapido antes de que anochesca

Twiligth: ¡Nunca escaparemos moriremos aqui solas y tristes! (;_;)

Sunset: Twiligth...¡tienes razon!(T_T)

Starligth: ¡y los unicos ponis que nos podian ayudar nos dejaron solas! BUAAA (TT_TT)

Voz: Hey

Las potras olleron una voz salir de los arbustos, este empezo a moverse y vieron la cabeza de luffy salir de los arbustos

Luffy: Hola piojosas Shishishi

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: ¡Luffy! (Gritaron de alegria)

Luffy: hola Chispita/fogata/Aurora

Twiligth: ¿que haces aqui?

Luffy: viene a ayudarlas a sobrevivir

Staligth: ¿como?

Luffy: agarrenme del cuello (n_n)

Las potras se preguntaban que tramaba luffy pero decidieron hacele caso y lo agarraron del cuello

Sunset: y ¿ahora que?

Luffy: ahora sujetense fuerte y pase lo que pase no griten

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: ¿a que te refieres? (·_·)

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no Retraccion

El cuello de luffy se retrajo a alta velocidad asustando a las potras, al final pudieron ver el cuerpo de luffy, cuando la cabeza de luffy regreso a su cuerpo fue tirado al suelo por el peso de las potras

Luffy: eso si que fue un viaje Shishishi

Twiligth: senti que iba a vomitar (G_G)

Starligth: ¿por que seguimos aciendo lo que dice sin preguntar?

Sunset: lo mismo me pregunto

Dadan: ¡Luffy termina de una vez!

Luffy: _guarden silencio_ (dijo susrrandoles a las potras) ¡no puedo hacerlo mientras me presionas Dadan!

Dadan: ¡solo date prisa y termina de orinar!

Twiligth se asomo cerca de unos arbustos y vio a dadan sus secuases y a ace y a sabo

Twilgth: es dadan...espera ¿orinar?

Luffy: shishishi use el pretesto de que tenia que orinar,me fui a este lugar, estire mi cuello y las empece a buscar,el plan fue de los tres

Sunset: ¿por que lo hicieron sabiendo que dadan esta en contra?

Luffy: ¿a que te refieres? somos nakamas y no dejare a nuestras nakamas a la deriva en el bosque everfree

Twiligth: sigues usando esa palabra pero ¿Que significa Nakama?

Luffy: significa que somos compañeros y Amigos

Twilgth,Sunset y Starligth se sorprendieron al oir esa palabra hasta hoy starligth solo tenia de amigo a Sunburst y desde que obtuvo u cutiemark y se lo llevaron a la academia de unicornios superdotados y depues la desconocio nunca mas quiso hacer un amigo en la vida por temor a que este se apartara de ella cuando este o ella obtubiera su cutimark, sunset tambien estaba sorprendida como ella era una cerebrito los demas potros y potras la molestaban y no tenia ningun amigo y twiligth era muy antisocial y ademas de eso siempre se dedicaba a los estudios asi que sus unicos amigo eran su niñera, su hermano mayor y su muñeca sabelotodo

Twiligth: ¿enserio quieren que seamos sus amigas?

Luffy: de que estan hablando pense que ya lo eramos

Starligth: ¡me niego! no quiero hacer ningun amigo solo para que luego me deje sola y me desconosca por no tener una cutiemarck

Luffy: tener o no una cutimarck no es escusa para abandonar a una amiga ¿que tonto haria tal cosa?

Sunset: el bobo de mi primo Sunburst

Starligth: si...espera ¿tu primo?

Sunset: si y de hecho te apollo Sunburst se a vuelto un patan desde que llego a la academia

Twiligth: _la verdad no queria hacer amigos pero...la verdad luffy y los demas me agradan_

Luffy: pues yo no soy de los que traicionan a un nakama

Dadan: ¡luffy si no vienes en este momento te dejare a merced de los timberwolfs!

Luffy: escuchen sigannos y no salgan de este terreno hasta que lleguemos a la casa de la familia dadan

Twiligth: esta bien luffy

 **devuelta al presente**

Dadan: pues digan lo que digan este lugar no es un orfanato asi que ¡largo!

Ace: que no tienes corazon dadan dejalas quedarse un tiempo hasta que encuentren una forma segura de llegar a casa

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: porfavoooor

Dadan miro a las potras y estas pusiron una cara triste y suplicante

Dogra:Dadan-sama yo estoy deacuerdo con Ace (TT_TT)

Magra: Solo mirelas no podemos dejarlas asi (TT_TT)

pochi: Guau,guau (TT_TT)

Dadan: ¡USTEDES NO OPINEN YA DIJE QUE NO!

luffy: le diremos a mi abuelo

Dadan: pues adelante no le temo a tu abuelo mocoso es mas si llegara a pasar por aqui voy a decirle lo que pienzo

Voz: y ¿que es lo que pienzas exactamente dadan?

Dadan entro en shock cuando ollo esas palabras se dio la vuelta y vio a garp a Shining armor y a cadene

Dadan/Dogra/Magra/Bandidos: ga-ga-¡GARP! (gritaron de miedo)

Twilight:Shining,Cadence,Señor Garp

Ace/Sabo: Cadence

Luffy: Abuelo

Twilgth: ¿Abuelo?

Dadan: ¿Que hacen aqui? hoy no es dia de visita

Garp: vine porque la pequeña alumna de la princesa celestia se extravio ayer en el bosque everfree, asi que me mando a recogerla

Dadan: ¡la alumna de celestia! quieres decir que una de estas mocosas es alumna de celestia (dijo señalando a las tres potras)

Shining: twili (corrio al lado de starligth y empeso a inspeccionarla) ¿estas bien?, ¿te rompiste algo?, ¿cuantos cuernos tengo?

Cadence: shining ya deja de asficiar a la potra, mirala ella no es twiligth, ella esta alli (dijo señalando a twiligth la cual estaba al lado de luffy)

Luffy: Abuelo ¿que haces aqui?

Garp: ¡estas sordo Luffy! vine a buscar a la alumna de celestia

Twiligth: entonces ¿El vice-almirante garp es tu abuelo?

luffy: Por desgracia (-_-)

Garp: ¡como que desgracia!(dijo golpeando a luffy el la cabeza con fuerza)

Luffy: ITEEE, eso duele (dijo mientras se retorcia del dolor)

Starligth: ¡luffy!

Sunset: espera como te puede doler pense que los golpes no te afectaban por ser un potro de goma

Shining: ¿potro de goma?

Garp: no hay defensa alguna para un golpe de amor

Shining: ¿golpe de amor?

Cadence: Garp deja ya de golpear al pobre

Garp: no te metas Cadence yo soy el unico que puede correjir a este potro

Twilight: señor garp no golpee a luffy el, sabo y Ace me ayudaron a mi y a mis amigas a sobrevivir en el bosque

Garp: ¿Enserio? (O_O)

Ace/Sabo/luffy: Si (Ò_Ó)#

Cadence: escuche bien ¿Tienes amigas nuevas Twilight? (dijo emocionada)

Twiligth: si (se puso al lado de sus nuevas amigas) Cadence ellas son Sunset Shimer y Starligth glimer

Sunset: es un placer conocer a una princesa

Starlight: y muy bonita

Shining: mis plegarias han sido escuchadas porfin mi hermanita tiene amigos (T_T)

Ace:Amigo ¿estas llorando?

Shining: no esto es horgullo liquido muy diferente...¿y tu quien eres?

Cadence: shining, ellos son Luffy,Sabo y mi primito Ace

Sabo/Luffy/Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth:jajajajaja ¡Primito Ace! jajajajaja

Ace: CADENCE TE DIJE QUE NUNCA ME DIJERAS ASI (Ò_Ó)#

derepente el estomago de Luffy empezo a gruñir y este se tira en el suelo

Luffy: tengo haaaambre (Xp)

Twiligth/Sunset/Starligth: nosotras tambien

Ace: tranquilos dadan hara el desayuno

Dadan: yo no hare eso

Garp: Dadan has el desayuno

Dadan: S-si Garp

todos entraron a la cabaña de la familia dadan y y todos empezaron a comer y para fortuna de las potas,shining y cadence habia verduras que los banidos habian cosechado

Twilight: ¡verduras dulces verduras!(dijo mientras devoraba las verduras)

Sunset: pence que tendriamos Que beber sangre de timberwolf otra vez

Shining: ¿¡bebieron sangre de timberwolf!? (O_O)

Starlight: no fue nuestra culpa Ace dijo que era un alimento nutritivo

Candece: y eso es cierto,la sangre de timberwolf es practicamente sabia y de calidad gurmet

Pochi: ai,ai,ai (chillo el cachorro de timberwolf del panico)

Luffy: tranquilo pochi nunca te lastimariamos ese timberwolf era malo y tu no eres malo(acariciando la cabeza de pochi)

pochi emepezo a lamer a luffy en la cara

Garp: ¡estoy tan feliz! mis nietos porfin se encamino y salvaron a tres potras ese es el primer paso para convertirte en un marine exepcional

Twilight: entonces ¿eso hacen aqui ustedes tres? entrenar para ser marines

Ace/sabo: No

Luffy: nosotros queremos ser piratas

Shining/Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: ¡Piratas! (exclamaron con mucha sorpresa)

Cadence: ¿Porque no me sorprende? (n_n)*

Garp: ¡Dadan! no as hecho ningun progreso con estos tres todavia insisten con eso de ser piratas (Ò_Ó)

Dadan: no es mi culpa ellos simplemente no obedecen a anadie

Cadence: niños ¿porque no van a jugar afuera?

Ace: esta bien Vamos Amigos

los potros se fueron del lugar dejando solo a los adultos

Garp: no que no obedecian a nadie

las potras siguieron a los potros hasta llegar a un acantilado era lo suficientemente alto para ver el mar y el resto del bosque

Starlight: ¡que vista!

Luffy: es de nuetros lugares favoritos

Twilight: chicos...¿deveras quieren convertirse en piratas?

Ace/sabo: Si

Luffy: yo no

las potras miraron a luffy confundidas

Luffy: ¡yo quiero ser el rey de los piratas! (dijo levantandose sobre sus cascos trasero y gritando a los cuatro vientos)

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: ¿¡El rey de los piratas!?

Ace: deja de decir eso...si alguien va a convertirse en el rey sere yo

Sabo: no empiecen de nuevo

Starligth: pero no entiendo porque quieren dedicarse a una vida tan horrible es decir los piratas son criminales

Luffy: ese es mi sueño desde hace mucho, ser pirata significa ser libre seguir tus sueños sin importarte las reglas o lo que piensen los demas de ti,ademas(se quito su sombrero de paja) hice una promesa a un amigo de que le devolveria este sombrero de paja cuando me volviera un gran pirata(dijo mirando el sombrero)

Sunset: ¿es un pirata tambien?

Luffy: si se llama shanks

Twiligth: Shanks, como shanks "el pelirrojo"

Luffy: ¿Conoces a shanks?

Twiligth: es un poni terreste totalmente rojo el le quito mi muñeca sabelotodo a un potro grosero que me la quito lo sorprendente es que no toco al potro solo le dio una mirada y se desmallo, el y su tripulacion fueron muy amables

Luffy: yo lo conoci hace tiempo en mi casa la Villa Foosha, un asesino me secuestro y lanzo al mar y casi me hundo, un rey marino salio y se comio al bandido y despues fue contra mi pero shanks aparecio y me salvo y con una mirada espanto al rey marino

Sunset: no te creo ¿un rey marino?, esos son las criaturas mas letales del mar

Twiligth: y dices que lo espanto solo con una mirada eso es increible

Luffy: pero salvarme tubo un precio...el rey marino arranco la pata delantera izquierda de shanks

las potras se callaron despues de lo dicho, empezaban a creer que algunos piratas eran heroes

Twiligth: luffy...(puso su casco en el hombro de luffy) Shanks sin duda es alguien muy bueno, parece que no todo los piratas son malos

Sunset: concuerdo seguro seran los piratas mas grandes de toda la historia

Starligth: *mumullo*

Ace: ¿que dices staligth?

Starligth: no quiero (dijo en voz baja)

Sabo: ¿que quieres decirnos?

Starligth: ¡QUE NO QUIERO!

Derrepente el cuerno de starligth comenzo a desbordar energia magica haciendo aparecer una tormenta con grandes vientos y una tormenta de nieve ademas sus ojos se pusieron blancos

Ace: ¡starligth detente¡

Sunset: ¡¿porque haces esto?!

Starligth: ¡no quiero que me abandonen!

Sabo: ¡A que te refieres!

Starligth: ¡Twiligth y sunset van a volver a canterlot, ustedes se comvertiran en piratas y yo, me quedare sola en mi aldea no quiero estar sola, odio estar sola! (T_T)

entoces luffy se empeso acercar a starligth hasta que porfin quedaron cara a cara, luffy tomo su sombrero de paja y lo coloco en la cabeza de starligth los ojos de starligth vovieron a tomar su color turquesa

Luffy: aunque no estemos contigo, nunca estaras sola (n_n)

Los demas potros se acercaron hasta quedar frente a starlight entonces la tormenta paro

Starligth: ¿enserio seguiremos siendo amigos, aun estando tan lejos?

Ace/Sabo/Luffy/Sunset/Twiligth: Si (n_n)

Starligth: Chicos son los mejores...nakamas que podria tener

derepente el costado de starligth empezo a brillar sorprendiendo a todos en los costados de starlight habia una marca de una Estrella morada y blanca con ondulciones turquesas

Starlight: ¡mi cutie marck!

twilight: Felicidades Stalight

Sunset: si se fijan se parece un poco a la de twilight

Ace: felicidades

Sabo: todo se lo devemos a luffy si no hubiera tranquilizado a starlight entonces estubieramos enterrados de nieve hasta el cuello

Starlight: Luffy... (abrazo a luffy) Gracias por ayudarme (se quito el sombrero con su magia) Ten el futuro rey de los pirata nesesitara su corona

Luffy: shishishi Gracias Aurora

Todos los adultos llegaron preocupados a donde estaban los potros

Cadences: niños que bueno que estan bien vimos la tormenta de nieve ¿que fue lo que la provoco?

Starlight: fui yo princesa (dijo timidamente)

Cadence: Tu enserio (O_O)

Luffy: si y miren consiguio su cutimark es un poco parecida a la de twilight,creo que tiene talento especial para la magia

Shining: quien lo diria, Cadence un hechizo de clima es uno de alto nivel ¿no es asi?

Cadence: si shining

Garp: si ella logro realizar algo asi a esa edad debe tener un talento natural

Cadence: si y dicho talento debe ser cultivado

Starlight: ¿a que se refiere? princesa

Cadence: voy a decirle a mi tia que te recomiende para la academia de unicornios super dotados para que pulas tus habilidades con la magia

Starlight: ¡En serio!

Luffy: felicidades Aurora

sunset: significa que las tres estaremos juntas

Twilight: si pero...

Shining: ¿que pasa twili?

Twilight: es que voy a extrañar a los chicos

Sunset: tambien yo me diverti mucho con ellos...a exepcion de lo de la sangre de timberwolf

Starligh: tal vez ¿puedan visitarnos alguna vez?

Ace: lo siento pero no me gusta quedarme el castillo o convivir con los snobs

Sabo: pero porque no nos visitan ustedes a nosotros

Luffy: cadence o celestia las pueden traer cada vez que lo pidan

Cadence: no es tan mala idea ademas mañana inician las vaciones tendrán dos meses libres y starlight puede quedarse con twilight en el castillo (n_n)

Starlight: en el ca-ca-castillo (O_O)

mientras los potros se juntaron para discutir en privado

Ace: entonces estan deacuerdo

Sabo: me parece sorprendente que lo hubieras sugerido, estoy deacuerdo

luffy: bien entonces yo voy por lo nesesario

Luffy se fue del lugar en cuanto a sabo y a ace se acercaron a cadence

Ace:Antes de irse ¿podemos hacer una ultima cosa con ellas?

Cadence: deacuerdo pero solo una cosa mas los espero en la casa de dadan

Ace: bien siganos chicas

Ace y sabo se llevaron a las potras y los adultos se fueron a la casa de dadan

Twilight: ¿a donde vamos? Ace

Ace: es un secreto, pero pronto llegaremos

siguieron a los potros hasta llegar a las raices de un arbol cortado y en frente de el se encontraba luffy el cual tenia una botella a su lado y seis copas

Luffy: se tardaron mucho (n_n)

Twilight: luffy ¿de donde saliste?

Sabo: fue por lo nesesario para la ceremonia

Sunset: ¿ceremonia?

Ace: sabian que cuando bridas con sake junto a alguien te vueves su hermano

Starlight: nunca habia escuhado de eso

Luffy: nostros hicimos esta ceremonia hace tiempo pero ahora decidimos rehacerla pero esta vez incluyendolas a las tres

Twilight: enserio quieren que seamos sus hermanas

Sabo: si y la decision fue unanime

Sunset: eso significa ¿que los seis seremos hemanos?

Luffy: si ¿les gusta la idea?

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: Aceptamos (Dijeron con una gran sonrisa)

Ace sirvio a cada uno una copa de sake una ves servido levantaron las copas

Ace: de ahora en adelante no importa que camino tomemos,la sangre que tengamos,o lo lejos que nos encontremos,si uno nesesita de los demas lo ayudaremos, el lazo que estamos forjando aqui y ahora durara aun despues de la muerte, de ahora en adelante somos mas que nakamas

Ace/Sabo/Luffy/Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: ¡Somos Hermanos!

Los seis chocaron las copas de sake y empesaron a reir pero sin darse cuenta Cadance,Shining,Dadan y Garp lo habian visto todo detras de los arboles

Dadan: _esos mocosos...me siento tan orgullosa (T_T)_

Garp: eso potros, si se beben aunque sea una gota de ese sake les voy dar tanto amor que les sacare un chichon tamaño rey marino a cada uno (Ò_Ó)#

Cadence: Garp dejalos disfrutar el momento, me parece lindo que inclullan a las niñas en su hermandad

Shining: Cadence ¿porque Ace no vive en el castillo contigo y celestia? y Señor Garp ¿porque desea que su nieto, Ace y sabo se conviertan en marines?

Cadence: Ace siempre fue un espiritu libre desde que llego nunca le gusto estar encerrado en el castillo asi que renuncio a ser principe

Garp: Si esos tres se convierten en piratas...los marines del gobierno mundia van a arrestarlos y encerrarlos o en el peor de los casos...seran ejecutados (Ù_Ú)

Shining: ¡Ejecutardos! (O_O)

Garp: ese es el trabajo de los marines del gobirno mundial "todo en nombre de la justicia absoluta" chico y lo se porque antes yo era uno de ellos, Ace y sabo son como otros nietos para mi por eso quiero encaminarlos,no hay nada mas doloroso para un abuelo que ver morir a sus nietos...Si le dices a alguien incluidos esos potros lo que te dije te dejare varado en el Calm Belt en un bote sin remos a merced de los reyes marinos

Derrepente Ace se percato de que estaban siendo observados

Ace: salgan de una vez se que nos estubieron vigilando desde el comienzo de la ceremonia

los adultos saliero de entre los arboles espantando un poco a las potras

Cadence: Niñas espero que no esten pensando en tomar ese sake, basta con solo brindar

Twilight: no lo iba a beber lo juro (O_O)

Garp: Luffy,Ace,Sabo...Espero que honren ese juramento que hicieron

Shining: si me llego a enterar de que mi hermana sufrio por su culpa o que quiere volverse pirata por su influencia ¡la que les espera!

Ace/Sabo/Luffy:(los tres se vieron por un minuto)...(:p)

Shining empezo a perseguir a los potros para hacerlos pagar por sacale la lengua

Dadan: Genial ahora tendre que cuidar a esas mocosas Tambien (Ò_Ó)

despues de sellar su nueva hermandad las niñas regresaron a canterlot y llegaron al castillo al anochecer, y no basta decir que los padre de twilight la estaban revisando que no tubiera ningun rasguño, al terminar la inspeccion celestia se acerco a twilight

Twilight: princesa...

Celestia: Twilight lamento mucho el haberte gritado debi haberte dicho que Gold Roger era mi hermano mayor

Twilight: (abrazo a celestia) yo lo siento hable mal de tu hermano mayor me arrepiento de lo que dije

Celestia: Tranquila no lo sabias

Twilight: por cierto conocimos a Ace, Sabo y a Luffy

Celestia: ¿a si? cuentamelo todo

entonces twilight comenzo a relatar la experiencia que vivio en el bosque excluyendo lo de la sangre de timberwolf

Velvet: que bien asi que tienes nuevos amigos (n_n)

Nigth: cariño ya oiste a nuestra hija, no son sus amigos son sus hermanos

Shining: ¿no estan alarmados de que los nuevos hermanos de twilght quieran ser piratas?

Velvet: No, ellos solo buscan libertad no hay nada de malo en eso

Night: ademas salvaron a twilight estamos en deuda

Shining: supongo que tienes razon padre

Starlight: princesa celestia ¿podria hacerme el favor de mandar una carta a mis padres en la aldea evergreen?

Celestia: con gusto pequeña (miro a sunset) ¿tu tambien quieres escribirle a tus padres?

Sunset: si gracias princesa

al terminar de escribir sus cartas celestia las mando, las tres se encontraban en la habitacion de twilight

Sunset: aun no puedo creer que tengas un bebe dragon como hermanito

Starlight: deberiamos decirle a los chicos para que cuando cresca no este fuera de nuestra hermandad ¿que opinas twilight?

Twilight no dijo nada en respuesta a la pregunta de starlight

Starlight: ¿eso es un no?

Twilight: ¿eh? a no, me parece buena idea solo estaba pensando

Sunset: ¿en que?

Twilight: estaba pensando en luffy, Ace y sabo, ellos tienen un gran sueño quieren ver el mundo con libertad, hasta hoy nunca me intereso salir de equestria o del East Blue, ahora tengo mucha curiosidad de lo que hay fuera de Equestria

Starlight: objetos extraños como las akuma no mi

Sunset: magia,hechizos o culturas desconocida

Twilight: por eso e pensado que cuando terminemos de estudiar lo de equestria podriamos viajar para aprender cosas desconocidas

Starlight: si buena idea

Sunset: ese sera...

Sunset/Twiligth/Starligth: nuestro sueño

 **TO BE**

 **CONTINUE**

* * *

 **e aqui una de las nuevas historias que se me ocurrieron la razon e visto muuuucho one piece hasta terminar de re-vermelo bien solo me queda decir**

 **Arigato Sayonara (n_n)**


	2. capitulo 2

**el segundo cap de esta nueva historia en tan poco tiempo la razon estoy muy inspirado así que tomen asiento disfruten su bebida refrescante y comencemos (n_n)**

* * *

 **Adios sabo**

 **diez años despues de una perdida dolorosa**

habia pasado un mes desde que Twilight conoció a luffy,Sabo,Ace,Sunset y starlight, despues de sellar no solo una amistad si no una hermandad, las potras se dirigían al bosque everfree acompañados de celestia,Shining,cadence,Garp o los padres de twilight y se quedaban con dadan todo el día,twilight llevo a spike con ella a una visita y los tres hermanos lo acceptaron como a un hermano mas,las chicas conocieron a makino una pegaso naranja de melena verde con una cutiemarck de tarros y botellas quien era una pony amable, los hermanos peleaban entre si en un claro del bosque para demostrar quien era el mas fuerte mientras las hermanas practicaban con su magia para dominar nuevos hechizos cuando anochecía alguno de los mayores siempre venia a regresarlas al castillo o aveces se quedaban en la base secreta con los chicos,hoy los chicos habían terminado de combatir entre ellos y volvían a casa de dadan donde se encontraban las niñas

Twiligth: Chicos hora de comer

Luffy: que bien Carne (n¬n)

Sunset: nada de eso hoy comeremos onigiris

Ace/sabo/luffy: HEEEEEE (O_o)

Starligth: Tal vez ahora seamos ovnivoras pero no es sano comer carne todos los días deben de variar un poco

Sabo: para eso existe el pescado,es una buena variable a la carne

Luffy: No sean malas almenos denos un poco de carne (ó_ò)

Twiligth: hmmm...no (n_n)

Ace: ¿desde cuando se volvieron así de metiches con la comida? (ò_ó)

Twiligth: desde que se enfermaron de lombrices por comer carne en mal estado

Los potros iban a protestar pero

Twiligth: Ademas prepare la comida yo misma y es la primera vez que cocino

Ace:...Fhe deacuerdo comeremos lo onigiris pero mañana harán lo que les digamos sin protestar

Twiligth: trato echo

Twiligth trajo los onigiris con su magia y los cinco potros los comen

Twiligth: ¿les gusto? (*u*)

Los potos tenían la cara azul (aunque en sabo no se notaba porque el era azul) pues los oniguiris sabian mal twilight le agrego azúcar en vez de sal ellos iban a decirle a twiligth pero...

Luffy: Estaba muy bueno twilight (dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa)

Twiligth: ¿de verdad te gusto luffy? (n_n)

Luffy: Hai aunque recomiendo no ponerle azúcar la próxima vez la sal le va mejor

Twiligth: deacuerdo gracias por el consejo oni-chan

twiligth se retiro dentro de la casa de dadan cuando no los veían...

Ace: puaaj que horror

Sunset: Twilight debe quedarse con la magia

Starligth: te admiro luffy tu eres el único que pudo tragar esa abominación culinaria

Sabo: sin mencionar que eres un verdadero corsel al hacer eso por twiligth

Luffy: pero si no mentía enserio me gusto lo juro por el traje y el sombrero que usa que usa sabo

nota del autor (se me olvido mencionar que sabo usa su traje elegante solo que estilo pony)

los demás tenían la mandíbula al suelo cuando escucharon eso

Ace: definitivamente no eres un pony

Sabo: eres un monstruo

Luffy: shishishi (n_n)

La noche callo y todos fueron a la base ASL a dormir a la mañana siguiente las potras despertaron y no encontraron a los potros por ningún lado

Twiligth: ¿a donde pudieron haber ido esos tres?

Starligth: deben de estar peleado en donde siempre

cuando llegaron al lugar donde los potros tenían sus peleas pero el lugar estaba vació

Sunset: estarán en casa de dadan

La casa de dadan estaba llena con bandidos haciendo sus labores diarias

twiligth: magra ¿has visto a los chicos hoy?

Magra: si twiligth-chan están cazando cocodrilos (dijo el sátiro con apariencia de pollo)

Sunset: cazando la comida ¿eh?

magra: no esta vez

Starligth: ¿a que te refieres?

Magra: no puedo decirlo ellos pidieron que guardara silencio con ustedes

las potras confundidas regresaron a la base ASL donde los tres potros los cuales tenian a su lado una carretilla con cinco cocodrilos muertos

Luffy: hola chicas

Twiligth: hola chicos

Ace: justo a tiempo (dijo tomando una brocha y pintura verde)

Sunset: Ace ¿que planeas hacer con esa pintura?

Sabo: jejeje recuerdan que les dijimos que mañana harían lo que les dijéramos sin protestar (dijo tomando una brocha,pintura café y poniendo una mirada maliciosa) pues hoy es mañana

Starligth: ¡no se atrevan!

Luffy: ¡Ataquen!

Sunset/twiligth/starligth: ¡Kyaaaaaa!

 **despues de eso**

el reino de goa uno de los pocos reinos de equestria que conecta directamente con el mar y el bosque everfree y no esta bajo jurisdicción celestia, un poni encapuchado quien tenia un carrito de transporte y dos potras que estaban en la puerta de dicho reino eran bloqueados por dos guardias

Guardias: ya le dije diga su motivo para entra al reino

pony: ya les dije vine a vender piel de unos cocodrilos que caze y luego usar lo que me paguen para alimentar a mis hijas

Guardia: ya lo veremos

El guardia reviso debajo de la manta y vio cinco cocodrilos

Guardia: deacuerdo pueden pasar

los ponis entraron al reino y se dirigieron al segundo piso del reino done vivían los aristócratas donde vendieron las pieles por unos 5.000.000 Beries y fueron a un puesto de ramen

dueño: lo siento no aceptamos vagabundos aquí ¡largo!

Pony encapuchado: quiero una habitación privada para mi y mis hijas (dijo sacando un medallon de oro)

dueño: mis mas sinceras disculpas señor siganme

el dueño guió al pony encapuchado una habitación privada con vista al lugar y le sirvió seis tazones de ramen

Dueño: si quieren mas avisen a nuestra mesera que aprovechen

Cuando el dueño se retiro el pony se quito la capucha revelando a sabo,ace,luffy y a twiligth

Sabo: que les dije

Twiligth: lo admito tu plan funciono sabo

Potra verde: aun no entiendo porque nos tuvieron que pintar

Ace: ya les dije que es para que no las reconozcan así que deja de quejarte starligth

Starligth: pero ¿porque sunset y yo y no twiligth?

Luffy: porque necesitábamos a un cuarto para la silueta de corcel

Sunset: bueno sera mejor que nos demos prisa y comamos

Potros: itadakimas

los potros empezaron a comer los niños comieron como si les fueran a arrebatar la comida mientras que las niñas disfrutaban su comida,cuando terminaban sus platos se volvían a disfrazar y llamaba a la mesera quien les reponía los platos así fue hasta que la mesera en su ultima vuelta trajo los platos llenos, luffy uso sus habilidades y estiro el casco tomando su plato cosa que espanto a la mesera

Ace: mira lo que hiciste baka

Luffy: perdón tenia hambre no pude esperar

Twiligth: que haremos no hay salida

Sabo: si la hay (le puso la capucha a twiligth) no te quites esto mantendrá cubierta tu identidad ahora cada una sostenganse de nosotros

las potras obedecieron y se sujetaron de cada uno de los potros cuando el dueño y la mesera llegaron los potros saltaron por la ventana y calleron en la carpa de la entrada del restaurante

Dueño: ¡detengan a esos potros me deben dinero!

Ace: corran

Los hermanos se dispusieron a correr hasta que ya no podían ser vistos por el dueño la mesera recogió un papel del piso y se lo entrego al dueño el papel tenia escrito "vale por un tesoro"

Twiligth: no les vuelvo a hacer caso jamas

Ace: no te quejes almenos disfrutamos de buena comida

Sabo: callense y corran

Voz: ¿Sabo?

Sabo freno en seco cuando hoyo esa voz se dio la vuelta para ver a un pony terrestre aristocrata azul vestido elegantemente con un bigote y melena negro

Sabo: lo siento me confunde con otro potro

pony aristocrata: Sabo deja de jugar te ordeno regresar a casa en este momento

Sabo: no haré lo que digas piérdete

Sabo corrió dejando solo al pony aristocrata el cual tenia la mirada ensombrecida

Pony aristocrata: si no vienes por las buenas supongo que tendrá que ser por las malas

 **De regreso en el bosque everfree**

la noche cayo y los potros habían vuelto del reino de goa a la casa de dadan donde estaba celestia con un carruaje para recoger a las niñas

Celestia: buenas noches niños la pasaron bien este dia

Ace: si celestia

Celestia: Ace me gustaría que por una vez me llamaras tía (luego miro a starligth y sunset de otro color) ¿porque tienen otro color?

Twiligth: princesa hoy fue un día de verdad emocionante fuimos a el reino de goa

Ace le tapo la boca a twiligth rápidamente

Celestia: **PORTAGAS D. ACE LLEVASTE A MI ESTUDIANTE Y A SUS AMIGAS A UNA DE TUS FAMOSAS ESTAFAS A GOA** (dijo usando la V.R.C)

Starligth: parte de la culpa fue de twiligth prometió que si comíamos los onigiris que ella preparo entonces haríamos lo que dijeran sin protestar

Celestia uso su magia para limpiar a las dos potras y quedando como siempre

Luffy: sabo ¿quien era ese corsel? parecía conocerte

Ace: es cierto y muy bien ya que nadie sabe nuestros nombres allí

Sabo: ya les dije me confundió con otro potro

Twilight: ¿otro potro con el mismo nombre? no lo creo

Sabo: bueno...yo...esto

Celestia: ¿hay algo que quieras compartir sabo?

sabo: no es nada princesa

Sunset: sabo no recuerdas somos hermanos puedes contarnos lo que sea

Sabo:... ¿prometen no juzgarme?

Potros: Hai (n_n)

Sabo: ese corsel era...mi padre Outlook III

Celestia: tu padre

Ace: esto sera interesante de oír

Sabo: yo no soy huérfano como luffy o ace, yo nací y crecí como hijo de dos ponis aritocratas del reino de goa, desde que nací se me a inculcado el obedecer sin rebuznar las ordenes que me daban o así era hasta que me empeso a atraer el mundo exterior, quería ir al gray termina y oír las historias de los piratas, pero cuando lo intente mi padre me detuvo, desde allí las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas mi padre se volvio mas estricto y distante, mi madre no era mejor cuando un noble me dio la orden de darle mi sombrero y me nege saco una daga y me ataco, me defendí pero salí muy lastimado el otro no tanto, pero cundo mi madre vio esto me abofeteo y ordeno que me disculpara, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando mis padres me comprometieron con una princesa solo para aumentar su posición social, ademas de orquestar el incendio de gray terminal, al enterarme de las dos cosas escape a gray termina y les advertí a la mayor cantidad de especies para que huyeran,pero aun así varios murieron fue en ese momento que decidí ya no obedecer las ordenes que me dieran mis padres y que haría las cosas por mi propia voluntad y viviria con livertad fue en ese momento que obtuve mi cutie marck

Sunset/Twiligth/starlight: ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Sabo! (TTT_TTT)

Ace: potras no pueden oír una historia triste sin llorar cierto luffy

Luffy: buaaaa ¡Sabo! (TT_TT)

Ace: LUFFY ACTÚA COMO UN CORSEL (Ò_Ó)

Celestia: veo que eres muy valiente jovencito pero tristemente no puedo castigar las acciones de Goa

Twiligth: ¿porque no princesa? (;_;)

Ace: porque Goa no es solo un reino es una embajada del gobierno mundial

Celestia: correcto allí no tengo autoridad legal amenos que salgan de su territorio asignado

Twiligth: Ya veo...sabo no te preocupes no dejaremos que te lleven de nuevo a goa

Luffy: si alguien lo intenta le pateare el trasero

Sabo: gracias chicos

Celestia: Bien es hora de retirarnos niñas

Sunset/Twiligth/starligth: okey

las niñas se subieron al carruaje y se fueron al castillo de canterlot donde fueron recibidos por la princesa cadence y shining armor

Twilight: hola hermano

Shining: twili ¿disfrutaron el día de hoy con los chicos?

potras: ¡Hai!

Shining: ¿Eh?

Candence: dijeron que si

Shining: aun no me acostumbro a que hablen así o que se hayan vuelto ovnivoras

Cadence: lo de el lenguaje es porque pasan mucho tiempo con los chicos y lo de lo ovnivoras recuerda que ellas lo decidieron

Starlight: si en el mar no hay verduras así que si vamos a viajar por el mundo para ver nuevas culturas debemos acostumbrarnos ¿que pasaría si nos tocara visitar un reino de puros dragones nos ofrecen carne y lo rechazamos y eso se considerara ofensa y el castigo por dicha ofensa es ser tiradas a un volcan?

Shining: okey okey entiendo el punto

Celestia: pero les falta mucho para que puedan conocer el mundo por ahora deberían ir a casa

Twilight: cierto hoy toca dormir en mi casa (n_n)

Shining llevo a las niñas a la casa de twilight donde fueron recibidos por su padres Twilight velvet y night light

Velvet: Bienvenidas niñas

Twilight: hola mama,papa

night: hola cariño,hola niñas

Velvet: pero no se queden fuera pasen recién termine de hacer la comida

los poni se sentaron en la mesa y en la mesa y empezaron a comer

Twilight: mama te agradezco que nos ayas echo carne

Velvet: bueno aun no puedo creer que te volvieras ovnivora pero bueno supongo que si vas a viajar por todo el mundo debes ampliar tus horizontes y probar cosas nuevas

Night: despues de todo solo se vive una ves en este mundo, pero pasando a otro tema shining, cadence y tu se ven mas amenudo

Shining: no es verdad (O_O)

Velvet: dime piensan casarse pronto,me gustaría ser abuela pronto

Shining: ¡MAMA! (Ò/_/Ó)

Sunset/twilight/starlight: Son novios,se gustan,son novios

Shining: _esto es tan vergonzoso que bueno que cadence no pueda verme_

 **a la mañana siguiente, En la casa de la familia dadan**

el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los potros estaban haciendo tareas y mientras Ace y sabo trabajaban la tierra luffy leía el periódico

Luffy: vaya según esto un tenryuubito va a visitar el reino de goa mañana

Ace: luffy deja de leer y trabaja...que raro que las chicas no hayan venido

Sabo: tal vez las castigaron por causar problemas

Luffy:...miren allí esta el carruaje de cadence

el carruaje aterrizo y de el se bajo cadence, sunset stalight y twilight

Cadence: pueden retirarse

Guardias pegasos: si majestad (se fueron volando con el carruaje)

Cadence: bien niños diviértanse y recuerden nada de ir a goa

luffy: no te preocupes cadence

Los potros se fueron al lugar donde los potros solían tener sus combates y practicar su magia

Luffy: bien sabo preparate esta vez te voy a vencer

Sabo: esta bien luffy pero luego no te quejes

los dos empezaron a atacarse el uno al otro mientras las niñas estaban provando nuevos hechizos

Twilight: este hechizo se supone te teletransporta y a otros de un lugar a otro e un radio de 280 kilometros y.

Luffy: ¡Gomu-Gomu no pistoru! (pistola)

el golpe de luffy se supone iba dirigido a sabo casi le da en la cabeza a twilight

Twilight: ¡baka! ¡estas loco! (Ò_Ó)#

Starlight: ¡pudiste haberla matado! (Ò_Ó)

Luffy: Gomen chicas

sabo le dio una patada derribando a luffy el cual quedo inmobilizado

Sabo: la victoria es mía como siempre luffy

Ace: eso te pasa pasa bajar la guardia

Twilight: bien eso casi compensa lo que casi me hace luffy (dijo haciendo puchero)

sunset: ¿y si lo dejamos sin carne por el resto del mes?

Luffy: noooo todo menos eso (O_O)

Los demás se rieron pero derepente dos redes salieron de la nada y atraparon a twilight y a luffy de los arboles salieron un centauro azul y un sátiro negro ambos armados con espadas y guantes,los cuales empezaron a retraer las redes hacia ellos

centauro: mira lo que encontramos aquí

Satiro: no deberían estar aquí en el bosque niños

Sabo/Ace: déjenlos si saben lo que les conviene (dijo empuñando su tubo)

Voz: no es nesesaria la violencia sabo

de los arboles salio el mismo pony de ayer el padre de sabo

Sabo: que haces aquí padre

Outlook: vine a llevarte a donde perteneces por la fuerza

Ace: como si te dejáramos

Sunset: sabo no quiere volver con ustedes

Starlight: son unos padres pesimos se preocupan mas por ustedes que por el

Luffy: le dije a sabo que si te aparecías te iba a patear el trasero

Outlook: vi lo que este potro hacia es un usuario de akuma no mi

Luffy: y ¿eso que? ¿me van a arrojar al mar?

Satiro: para tu suerte el mar esta muy lejos pero (desenfundo su espada) matarlos aquí y ahora es una opción

Sabo: ¡espera no les hagas daño a mis hermanos!

Outlook: jajajajajaja enserio piensas que estos mugrientos equestrianos son tus hermanos,solo te usan por tu posición política

Sabo: no es cierto hasta ayer no sabian que era hijo de nobles

Outlook: Pfff como sea, aun así si quieres que tus Hermanos no mueran vas a volver a casa y vas a volver a a obedecer cada orden que te de sin oponerte

Sabo:...Deacuerdo tu ganas pero déjalos libres

Outlook: mocoso no nací ayer me llevare a los potros hasta el reino despues los soltare

Twilight: ¡sabo no lo hagas! celestia nos ayudara y pondrá a este corcel tras las rejas

Outlook:...JAJAJAJAJA no me hagas reír mocosa esa tonta no ira contra el gobierno mundial amenos que quiera que su querido reino sufra la "buster call"

Twilight: ¿que es eso?

Outlook: jamas te lo diré pero me gustara ver a el día en el que este tonto reino arda...como lo que paso en gray terminal

Twilight: eres un monstruo

Outlook: ¡Vamonos sabo!

Ace: bastardos (se fue corriendo contra ellos)

Sabo: ¡Detente Ace!

Ace se detuvo de golpe y se volteo a ver a sabo

Sabo: no quiero arriesgarme a que Twilight o luffy salgan heridos

Ace: Sabo...

Outlook: buena decision vamonos

Sabo: pero quiero me jures por tu posición y tu oro que los liberaras

Outlook: lo juro

Así sabo y los mercenarios se fueron al reino de goa los potros se fueron devuelta a casa de la familia dadan cuando llegaron ya era de noche y en la entrada estaba cadence,celestia,dadan,garp y Shining y les dijeron todo

Shining: esos malditos ¡como se atreven a secuestrar a mi hermana para un acto tan cobarde!

Garp: mi nieto es un tonto dejase capturar, si regresa le voy dar un buen escarmiento

Dadan: ese mocoso es una molestia...pero aun así no debemos dejar que esto termine así como así ¡Bastardos vamos a goa les daremos a esos nobles el mismo trato que le dieron a gray termina! (dijo alzando un mazo)

Bandidos: SIIII (dijeron alzando todas)

Celestia: no Dadan si haces eso especies inocentes va a morir recuerda, los piso bajos

Cadence: pero tía no podemos dejar a twilight y a luffy así debemos rescatarlos

Voz: No es necesario

todos vieron a un mal herido luffy el cual llevaba a twilight En la espalda inconsciente y con sangre saliendo de su cabeza

Todos: ¡Luffy ,twilight!

Luffy: ¡DADAN EL BOTIQUÍN AHORA! (despues de decir eso se desmayo)

un rato despues twilight estaba dormida vendada de la cabeza y acostada en la habitación de los chicos mientras luffy estaba vendado totalmente comiendo varias piezas de carne a incluido el hueso

Nota del autor: (saben que lo a hecho en el anime la pregunta es ¿como rayos digiere el hueso? solo el creador lo sabe)

Sunset: luffy debes descansar tus heridas se podrían volver a abrir

Luffy: no, lo único que necesito es carne y me sentiré mejor (dijo comiendo otra pieza de carne)

Starlight: la verdad no entiendo como puedes comerte el hueso

Luffy: tengo dientes fuertes

Shining: muy bien basta de comer ¡dime que le paso a mi hermana luffy!

luffy:...deacuerdo aniki pero pase lo que pase no iras a goa

Shining: no puedes decirme que...

Luffy: CALLATE ahg (grito abriendo una herida)

Ace/sunset/starlight: ¡luffy!

Shining:...solo dime que paso

Luffy: bien llegamos a las afueras de goa

 _ **Flashback**_

Sabo: ¡alto!

Outlook: ¡que quieres!

Sabo: quiero despedirme

Outlook: bien pero no intenten nada, sáquenlos de la red

Los potros fueron liberados en el acto

Luffy: ya verán malditos gomu-gomu no...

Sabo: ¡alto luffy!

Luffy se detuvo en el acto cosa que sorprendió a twilight

Twilight: sabo que pasa porque detienes a luffy

Sabo solo se acerco y abraso del cueyo a los dos

Sabo: _Escúchenme bien voy a atacar a esos dos y cuando lo haga quiero que corran con toda sus fuerzas a casa de dadan y no miren atrás mañana escapare al mar y buscare un lugar de encuentro,cuando sea seguro mandare una carta solo esperen_ (dijo susurrando)

Luffy/Twilight: Sabo (;_;)

derrepente sin previo aviso sabo fue golpeado en el cuello por el sátiro dejándolo noqueado

Outlook: por favor no puedes ocultarme nada sabo,no quiero testigos así que maten al usuario y a la potra

Twilight: pero prometió que no nos haría daño

Outlook: que raro yo no recuerdo nada, (saco un saco de berrys y se los tiro) por las molestias adiós (dijo retirándose al reino de goa)

Centauro: no me importa matar a unos mocosos huérfanos siempre que me paguen

Luffy: ¡twilight corre yo les pateare el trasero!

Twilight:...luffy

Luffy: ¡solo ve!

Twilight se fue entre los arbustos a la casa de dadan

Centauro: ¿enserio crees que puedes ganarnos solo porque eres un usuario de akuma no mi?

Luffy: ¡no me subestimen! Gomu-gomu no pistoru

El centauro lo esquivo y el sátiro empezó a atacar con su espada a luffy el cual esquiava

Satiro: ¿por que te arriesgas tanto por una potra que ni siquiera tiene el valor para arriesgar su vida para ayudarte? (pregunto sin dejar de atacar)

Luffy: porque ella es mi hermana y yo su hermano es mi deber como su hermano mantenerla a salvo aun a costa de mi bien personal así como ace y sabo me protegen (se paro en dos patas) Gomu-gomu no muchi (latigo)

lanzo una patada con el casco trasero derecho y pateo la cara del sátiro

Satiro: _¿un pony en dos patas? eso es imposible_

la pata de luffy se retrajo y el avanzo en dos patas hacia el mientras alargaba los cascos

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu Noooooo...

los cacos impactaron con fuerza en el pecho del sátiro

Luffy: ¡BAZOOKA! (bazuca)

mandándo a volar al satiro a un tronco dejandolo inconsciente por el golpe recibido

Centauro: dime mocoso ¿como puedes caminar en dos patas siendo un pony?

Luffy: me e entrenado para poder vencer a Ace y a sabo aunque sea una vez, gracias a la gomu-gomu no mi puedo caminar con mis patas traseras así indefinida mente mas que cualquier otro pony

Centauro: interesante pero de goma o no, no creo que seas inmune a mi espada

el centauro ataco con su espada luffy lo esquivo pero fue golpeado por el puño del centauro mandándolo al aire, luego fue empalado del hombro por uno de sus cuernos

Luffy: AHHHHHHG

Centauro: ahora tus ultimas palabra

Luffy: yo seré EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS (Ò¬Ó)

Centauro: Ja valientes ultimas palabras

de la nada Twilight apareció y le empalo al centauro la espada del satiro en el hombro haciéndolo sacudirse de dolor tirando a luffy y a twilight

Luffy: ¿Twilight? ¡Baka te dije que fueras con dadan!

Twilight: recuerdas lo que juramos, si uno nos necesita lo ayudaremos

sin embargo twlight fue agarrada del cuello por el centauro

centauro:Miserable mocosa MUERE

el centauro golpeo a twilight mandándola a chocar con un árbol

Centauro: Te hubieras mantenido oculta (dijo tomando su espada) ahora es tu turno moco...

no pudo terminar porque lo tomo de los cuernos

Luffy: ¡MALDITO GOMU-GOMU NOOOO!

Luffy quito los cascos del piso y se fue volando hasta golpear la cara del centauro con la cabeza

Luffy: ¡ROCKETO! (coete)

El golpe fue tan fuerte que quebró los cuernos del centauro

luffy: ¡GOMU-GOMU NOOOO!

luffy golpeo el cuerpo del centauro con sus cascos a gran velcidad y con mucha furia casi parecia que tenia vario cascos

Luffy: ¡GATLIN GUN! (metralladora)

al final luffy lo noqueo despues de derrotarlo recogió a twilight y se fue a casa de dadan

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Luffy: y si miento que Ace se vaya al infierno (·_·)

Ace: ¿QUE DIJISTE? (cara de ira)

entonces twilight apareció en la habitación

Twilight: es cierto

Todos: ¡twilight!

Twilight: hola a todos, escuchen lo que dijo luffy es cierto cada acción, cada palabra sucedió como lo dijo luffy

Shining: Twilight sparkel de todas las acciones tontas, arriesgadas y estúpidas que has hecho...Esta es la primera...aun así ¿porque estoy orgulloso?

Cadence: porque honro la promesa que hizo

Twilight: ¿entonces no están enojados?

Shining/celestia/cadence: ¡Pero claro que estamos enojados!

Garp: ¡no son los unicos! (dijo golpeando a luffy en la cabeza)

Luffy: ITEEE

Celestia: garp deja a luffy el pequeño ya de por si esta mal y no necesita que lo golpees

Cadence: ademas protegió a twilight

Garp: estoy molesto porque aun moribundo insiste con ser pirata es un total deperdicio de habilidad...aun así lo que hiciste demuestra que eres un verdadero corsel

Sunset: ¿pero que haremos con sabo?

Ace: ya lo oyeron el escapara mañana así que solo debemos esperar su carta

Starlight: que día, no esperaba que esto sucediera (ó_ò)

Celestia: bueno garp y yo nos retiramos shining,cadence quédense aquí por si alguno de esos dos viene

celestia se acerco a cadence

Celestia: _pero nada de travesuras con shining_ (dijo susurandoe al oido)

Cadence: ¡Tia no digas eso! (Ò/_/Ó)

Celestia y garp se retiraron de la casa de dadan

Shining: bien supongo que cadence puede dormir con los niños yo montare la primera guardia

Cadence: No yo hare guardia contigo no quiero que nada te pase, digo a los niños (O/_/O)

Ace/luffy/sunset/Twilight/starlight: Son novios,se gustan,son novios

Cadence/Shining: ¡A DORMIR! (Ò/w/Ó)

 **A la mañana siguiente en el reino de goa**

todos los aristocratas y nobles del lugar estaban en el puerto esperando el barco que transportaba a un tenryuubito el cual ya estaba a la vista de todos entre ellos Outlook III su esposa y su hijastro stelly

stelly: querido padre otra vez gracias por traerme a ver al gran tenryuubito-sama

Outlook: de nada, auque sabo no podrá verla

sellty: mi hermano es un tonto preferir amistad sobre poder

Yegua: es solo una fase, pero hasta que pase lo mantendremos bien encerrado

pony: miren un barco esta saliendo del puerto

Outlook fijo su vista en el bote pesquero y vio que tenia una bandera tenia una gran S asul con huesos cruzados tripulado y navegado nada mas y nada menos que por

Outlook/sellty/yegua: ¡SABO!

Sabo: HASTA NUNCA

Sabo estaba navegando tranquilamente pero mientras en el barco del tenryuubito el cual era protegido por agentes del Cipher pol

tenryuubito: ¿que es eso que veo?

Poni CP: no es nada tenryuubito-sama solo un barco pesquero que crusa a nuestro lado

El tenryuubito tomo una bazuca y disparo contra el barco de sabo

Poni cp: Tenryuubito-sama el barco transporta a un niño

Tenryuubito: todo barco que onde una bandera pirata debe ser destruido

Sabo intentaba desesperadamente apagar el fuego

Tenryuubito: ademas nadie se mete en mi camino

Le disparo otra vez al barco de sabo, la bandera se quemo y el barco comenzó a undirse, los que estaban en el muelle estaban sorprendidos sabian que si se le faltaba el respeto a un tenryuubito te podía costar la vida, mientras en un rincón dorga y marga lo presenciaron todo

Dorga: dime que eso no paso

Marga:...mira en la orilla

los dos sátiros vieron mas de cerca y vieron el sombrero y las gafas de sabo y los recogieron al volver a la guarida le contaron todo a dadan,shining y cadence

Cadence: ¿como se lo diremos a los niños?

los niños regresaron de la base y vieron a los adultos reunidos

twilight: hola ya volvimos

ninguno contesto el saludo

Luffy: ¿porque tan callados?

Ninguno volvió a contestar,miraron a magra y vio que tenia el sombrero y las gafas de sabo

Ace: ¿que hacen con el sombrero y las gafas de sabo?

Dadan: es todo lo que quedo de el

Starlight: ¿a que se refieren?

Shining: niños...sabo fue...

Dadan: asesinado

Las palabras de dadan resonaron una y otravez en la cabeza de los potros al punto de que no se pudieron mantener en pie

Sunset/Starlight/luffy: mienten (dijeron con la voz quebrada)

Dadan: pueden pensar que es mentira si quieren pero es la verdad

Ace: quien fue le miserable (dijo tomando su tubo)

Dadan: no podras hacerle nada

Ace: ¡DIME QUIEN LO HIZO!

Cadence: Ace basta

Dadan: Fue el tenryuubito

Twilight: ¿porque un tenryuubito haría eso? (dijo dolida)

Shining: porque cruzo a su lado

Twilight: ¿es todo?

Sunset: ¡solo cruzar a su lado!

Ace: MALDITO

Ace se levanto y salio de la casa

Dadan: SUJETENLO

los bandidos atraparon a Ace acto seguido dadan agarro una cuerda y amarro a Ace a un arbol

Ace: DESATENME VOY A...

Dadan: vas a que, entiendanlo ustedes cinco no estamos hablando de un civil o un bandido es un tenryuubito el puede matar a quien sea y fingirán que nada paso deveras piensas ir a morir, piensa ¿que hay de los demás?

Dadan se fue dentro y ace quedo amarrado en el arbol, mientras trataba de liberarse oyó los gritos de tristesa de sus otros hermanos los cuales se mantuvieron así hasta la noche, cadence mando una carta a su tía y shining a sus padres los cuales al recibirla fue como un golpe de agua helada, la noticia tambien paso a orejas de garp y cuando se entero solo pudo sentir furia y dolor a la mañana siguiente todos los adultos se reunieron en casa de dadan

night: ¿como están?

Garp: dolidos y no los culpo

Celestia: ¿donde están?

Cadence: dijeron que querían un momento a solas

Velvet: no puedo pensar en como se debe sentir twilight

Dadan: igual no pueden ocultarle esto a los niños para siempre mejor que se enteren ahora y así que el dolor se valla con el tiempo

mientras los niños estaban en el punto mas alto del bosque done se podía ver el mar ace tenia el sombrero y gafas de sabo

Ace:...luffy,chicas

Todos miraron al hermano mayor

Ace: cuando seamos grandes vamos a cumplir nuestros sueños no solo por nosotros si no por sabo,vivir con libertad

Luffy: conseguir el one pice

Twilight: aprender mas del mundo

Sunset: conocer nuevos lugares

Starlight: Conocer magia extranjera

Ace:que sea una promesa a sabo

Todos pusieron los cascos sobre el sombrero de Sabo

Ace/Luffy/sunset/Twilight/starlight: ES UNA PROMESA

los días pasaron y se convirtió en meses y los meses en años y el dolor fue se fue pero no quedo en el olvido hasta que pasaron siete años

 **En la casa de dadan**

un Ace de 17 con un sombrero amarillo con parches de una cara maliciosa y una triste con una cuerda la cual tenia una medalla de madera con un craneo y un collar de esferas rojas, estaba empacando todo para su viaje por el mundo

Dadan: Al fin me librare de uno de ustedes mocosos

Ace: creeme que nadie esta mas feliz que yo

ace estubo apunto de salir pero se detubo

Ace: Dadan...

Dadan: ¿que?

Ace:...Gracias por cuidar de mi

Dadan saco un pañuelo y empezo a llorar a mares

Dadan: ¡Solo vete y cuídate mocoso! (TT_TT)

los bandidos de dadan,Ace y un luffy de 14 estaban en la orilla de una quebrada donde se encontraba un bote

Luffy: es una pena que cadence,celestia y las chicas no vinieran a despedirte

Ace: sabes que hoy tenían un examen y como sabemos ellas son unas nerds

Voces: CALLATE ACE

Ace vieron a celestia,cadence y unas sunset,Starlight y twilight adolescentes, a un spike mas crecido montado en el lomo de twilight quien tenia sujetado el sombrero y gogles que alguna vez le pertenecía a sabo

Luffy: ¿que hacen aquí?

Celestia: posterge el examen para que viniéramos a despedirnos de ti Ace

Ace:...Gracias Tía

Celestia:...¡Ace!

Celestia abrazo a Ace el cual correspondió despues siguieron cadence y las chicas

Celestia: Porfavor cuídate no quiero que algo malo te pase

Cadence: y escribe de vez en cuando

Spike se acerco y le puso el sombrero de sabo en frente

Spike: ¿seguro que no quieres usar este? sabo lo hubiera querido

Ace tomo el sombrero de sabo y se lo coloco a spike en la cabeza

Ace: je te queda mejor a ti dragón noble ademas a sabo le hubiera gustado que tu lo usaras

Spike: Ace...yo (;_;)

Ace: hey sin lagrimas hermanito algún día volveré despues de ser rey de los piratas

Luffy: sueñas El rey voy a ser yo

Ace salto al bote y desplegó la vela y este empezo a adentrase al mar

Ace: HASTA LUEGO

Todos: BUEN VIAJE ACE

Y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir rápido pasando tres años y esta vez le tocaba partir a luffy

Luffy: bien es hora

Dadan: al fin, pensé que abrías cambiado de opinión y no te irías jamas

Luffy se detuvo en la puerta de la casa

Luffy: Dadan yo odio a los bandidos...pero a ti no te odio

Dadan saco un pañuelo y se puso a llorar

Dadan: ¡primero uno y despues el otro los voy a extrañar!

en la quebrada de la villa foosha se encontraba un bote y en la orilla estaban Luffy y todos pobladores que se reunieron para despedir al pony

Viejo pony: esto no le va a gustar a garp

makino: cálmese alcalde luffy sabe muy bien como cuidarse...¿si sabes no?

Luffy: tranquilos yo puedo cuidarme, pero aun así necesito una tripulación si voy a ir al grand line y conseguir el one piece

Voz: me alegra que pienses primero en conseguir una tripulación

Los habitantes se dieron vuelta y vieron a unas yeguas y a un bebe dragón las cuales se pusieron frente a luffy con una gran carreta con barriles y bolsas

Alcalde: makino ¿quienes son esas jóvenes?

Makino: esas chicas y el bebe dragón son las hermanas y el hermano menores de luffy

Todos: **NANIII**

Twilight: luffy te vamos a extrañar

Sunset: enserio, conocemos como eres y no nos puedes culpar por preocuparnos

Starlight: te empacamos algunas cositas Un mapa brújula barriles con frutas,verduras agua entre otras cosas

Spike: tuve que detenerlas para que no empacaran un refrigerador

Luffy: Jajajaja Pues gracias chicas y a ti spike...pero en ves de preocuparse ¿no quisieran venir conmigo?

Los habitantes entraron en shock cuando luffy dijo eso

Twilight: mmm creo que pasamos

Starlight: si aun nos falta mucho que aprender aquí

spike: la vida pirata no es para mi no te ofendas luffy

Luffy: pues si así lo decidieron que así sea

Sunset: Ah si antes de que se me olvide (sunset saco una bolsita) aquí tienes algunas gemas esto te ayudara a pasar los primeros meses aunque seguro encontraras mas y mas gemas en tus viajes

Spike: cambie de parecer luffy llévame contigo (*w*)

sunset/twilight/starlight: Spike (¬_¬)

Luffy: Shishishi aunque me gustaría que vinieras conmigo me temo que tendre que declinar

Spike: pero ¿porque? (ó_ò)

Luffy: alguien tiene que cuidar a las chicas hasta que vuelva ¿puedes con esa tarea?

Spike: HAI puedes contar conmigo (dijo haciendo un saludo militar)

Luffy abrazo a sus hermanas y a su hermanito del cuello despues se subió al bote y desplegó la vela al salir todos estaban deseandole buen viaje pero de repente un rey marino apareció

Alcalde: es el rey marino de la aldea

Spike: ¡Luffy esta en peligro!

Sunset/twilight/Starlight: LUFFY CUIDADO

Luffy reconoció al rey marino era el mismo que lo ataco de potro y el que le arranco la pata a shanks

Luffy: esto es por shanks Gomu-gomu no pistoru

luffy lanzo un golpe que impacto con mucha fuerza contra la mejilla del rey marino el cual fue noqueado y estrellado contra el mar Los presentes se asombraron

Luffy: ADIOS CUIEDENSE

Todos: TU PUDES LUFFY BUEN VIAJE

luffy entonces siguió dirigiendo el barco hacia territorio desconocido

Luffy: _Sabo fue el primero, ace fue el segundo_ , _Ahora es mi turno, buscare nakamas para mi viaje creo que cuando consiga cuatro me dirigiré al grand line pero antes volver aquí y me reuniré una ultima vez con mis hermanas y mi hermano_

 **TO BE**

 **CONTINUE**

* * *

 **y e aquí el capitulo dos, normalmente tardo mucho por los deberes, no me queda mas que decir salvo...o si claro este es el orden del la posicion de los hermanos de mayor a menor**

 **1: Ace/Sabo**

 **2: Luffy**

 **3: sunset**

 **4: twilight**

 **5: Starlight**

 **6: Spike**

 **ahora si no me queda nada mas que decir**

 **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos e aqui el nuevo capitulo de este crossover espero les guste por cierto elegi las especies de la tripulacion segun sus personalidades y hay una pequeña sorpresa que plane bien disfruten**

* * *

 **El regreso del Sombrero de paja**

 **la prueba de twilight**

 **poniville**

era un día tranquilo en poniville todos estaban atendiendo sus asuntos pero en la biblioteca golden oaks las cosas no estaban tranquilas

 **Biblioteca**

Twilight habia venido a preparar las cosas para la celebracion del sol de verano hace cuatro meses y desde ese dia su vida fue toda una aventura tras otra junto a sus nuevas amigas Apple jack,Rainbow dash,Rarity,fluttershy y pinkie pie, pero ahora estaba corriendo de un lugar a otro buscando materiales pues celestia la había convocado al castillo para hablarle de una prueba mientras los demás solo miraban alguna con preocupación otras con pena mientras spike quien aun llevaba el sombrero y las gafas que eredo metía lo que le daba twilight en un saco

Twilight: ¿¡Y mis plumas para escribir!? No, no, no, no

Twilight tomo las plumas y se las arrojo a spike quien las atrapo con el saco

Twilight: Necesito el "Comprendio De Magia Volumenes del 1 al 36 ¿Donde está?

twilight busco pero algo mas le vino a la mente

Twilight:¡Fichas! ¡Debo hacer fichas! (dijo yendo a un cajon) Spike, ¡Necesito que me hagas preguntas sobre todo, todo lo que he aprendido,en la vida!(saco millones de fichas) No seran suficientes fichas

Spike: Hermanita cálmate es solo una prueba

Cuando oyo eso twilight empeso a emanar un aura oscura y su melena empeso a ondear cosa que no presagiaba nada bueno lo cual espanto a sus amigas y hermano menor

Twilight: ¿solo una prueba? ¿¡SOLO UNA PRUEBA!? la princesa celestia quiere hacerme algún tipo de prueba y tu dices que debo calmarme porque ¡¿ES SOLO UNA PRUEBA?! (dijo ahora con ojos rojos)

Spike corrió y se equipo con un colador bajo el sombrero almuadas al rededor de su cuerpo y claro se puso los gafas

Spike: ehm si...

Twilight entonces se estaba conteniendo para no explotar

Apple Jack: Creo que esta manejando las cosas muy bien

Sin aviso twilight exploto levantando la biblioteca cinco metros en el aire y aterrizo en el mismo lugar y aunque el exterior estaba bien,el interior no estaba mejor porque todos los presentes estaban estampados en las paredes

Apple jack: okey me equivoque

Twilight: perdon es solo...que estoy muy nerviosa

Voz presumida: la misma que me ayudo a mi, a mi familia y a mi especie esta preocupada por un torpe examen

en la puerta principal estaba una grifo agila de ojos amarillos

Rainbow dash: Gilda que haces aquí

Gilda: pensé en venir y decirles las buenas noticias (dijo mientra trataba de safar a rainbow)

Pinkie: ¿que buenas noticias?

Gilda: bueno grifinstone se a recuperado casi por completo y todo se lo debo a tu amiga la cerebrito

Twilight: no hice gran cosa

Gilga: para mi si

 **Flash back/sugar cube corner**

gilda:¡¿Esta es su idea de diversión?! ¡Jamás conocí a un peor grupo de bobas en toda mi vida! Y Pinkie Pie...¡Tú eres la reina de las bobadas con tus pésimas bromas! ¡¿De verdad creíste que me harías perder el temperamento?! ¡Pues Dash y yo tenemos diez veces más temperamento que todas ustedes juntas! Vámonos Dash Dejemos este patético escenario ¡¿Qué esperas Rainbow Dash?! Dije que... ¡Nos vamos!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Sabes Gilda? Yo fui la que preparó esas pésimas bromas para la fiesta

Gilda: ¿Qué? Uh

Pinkie Pie: Ohh

Rainbow Dash: Supongo que soy la reina boba

Gilda: Por favor Dash Estás jugando

Rainbow Dash: No estaban pensadas en especial para ti Fue coincidencia que cayeras en todas

Pinkie Pie: Debí saberlo Ese vaso con truco tenía el sello de Rainbow Dash.

Gilda: No puede ser Fue Pinkie Pie Ella organizó esta fiesta para que yo quedara en ridículo

Pinkie Pie: ¿Yo? Hice esta fiesta para mejorar tu actitud Creí que una fiesta cambiaría tu enojo

Rainbow Dash: Y no necesitaste ayuda para quedar en ridículo. ¿Sabes? No creí que mis viejas amigas trataran así a mis nuevas amigas. Si ser cool es lo único que te importa, deberías buscar amigas como tú, en otra parte

Voz: meyor disculpate la necedad no vale que pierdas a una amistad de tantos años solo para mantener tu orgullo

Gilda se quedo helada cuando oyo esa voz una voz que no oía desde hace mucho tiempo al dar media vuelta vio a twilight junto a un grifon agila adulto al cual le faltaba un ala, tenia una cicatriz en el pico, ojos amarillos y un medallon de plastico

Gilda: ¿que sabes tu de mi?

Grifo: se que has pasado por mucho, te molestaban por no controlar el vuelo,tu madre te envió al campamento juniorspeester, te rompió el corazón un grifon halcon el cual a los tres días termino echo polvo en un accidente desconocido, y se que eres idéntica a tu madre ella tambien tenia un gran temperamento

Gilda: salvo por los ojos esos los herede de ti...padre

Rainbow/Pinkie: ¡Padre!

Grifo: gilda me alegra volver a verte

Rainbow: wow wow wow gilda según recuerdo dijiste que tu padre había muerto

Gilda: hasta hoy yo tambien lo creía

rarity: twilight ¿donde conociste a ese grifo?

Twiligh: es un conocido chicas les presento a siroco el el viento de grifinstone

Siroco: Twilight fue quien me dijo que había una grifo actuando rudo y posesiva con una amiga y vino buscando aclaratorias

Gilda: pfff ruda es mi forma de ser y lo de posesiva que te importa

Siroco:...Gilda ¿sabes que los grifos tenemos fama de codiciosos y egoistas? es porque los tesoros que encontramos los protegemos con nuestra vida y no los compartimos

Gilda: ¿y que? que crean lo que quieran

Siroco: Gilda aprendí que hay dos clases de tesoros en este mundo los de oro y joyas que son efímeras y los que tienen un gran valor sentimental estos son eternos porque viven en tu corazón y no importa cuanto tiempo pase este tesoro nunca se ira de tu corazon y creo que la amistad que tienes con esa pegaso es tu tesoro mas valioso

Gilda: pues no parecías interesado en la segunda clase cuando cometiste la tontería de...¡sabes cuanto sufrimos mama y yo por tu perdida!

Siroco: perdí muchas cosas con la decision que tome, mi ala,mis compañeros y por supuesto a ti y a tu madre...me arrepiento mucho de haber intentado robarle a un tenryuubito

Todos: ¡robarle a un tenryuubito!

Siroco: solo quería conseguir un objeto que remplazara el ídolo de bóreas y llenara a los grifos de orgullo como en los viejos tiempos,mi mente es nublo,Tu madre me lo advirtio pero el orgullo me cegó perdí de vista lo mas importante (se quito el medallon y se lo dio a gilda) mi mayor tesoro

Gilda: este es

siroco: el medallon que me regalaste antes de irme

gilda abrió el medallon y lo abrió dentro estaban las fotos de su padre y madre y una de cuando era poyuela

Siroco: daría mi otra ala por haberte visto crecer pero acepta un consejo de un grifo que lo perdió todo en la vida, no dejes que el orgullo ni la codicia te cieguen de lo que es verdaderamente importante...no tengo nadamas que deirte,me retiro

Gilda:...¡Viejo tonto!

gilda abrazo a siroco

Gilda: no quiero que te vayas siempre e querido que vuelvas a casa mama tambien lo quiere

Siroco:...volveré por ustedes...y solo por ustedes

Siroco se acerco a twilight

Siroco: gracias por reunirme con mi mayor tesoro

Twilight: fue un placer Siroco, dale mis saludos a Dadan

mientras gilda se fue con dash y pinkie

Gilda: no suelo disculparme...lo siento

Rainbow dash: ¿enserio nuestra amistad significa tanto para ti?

gilda: cuando creces en un lugar como grifinstone...cualquier amistad es un tesoro

Pinkie pie: tranquila eso puedo entenderlo para mi mis amigos y mi familia son mi mayor tesoro tambien y me gustaría que fueras una de mis amigas

Gilda: ¿quieres decir que no tienes rencor contra mi? (O_O)

Pinkie pie: no

 **Fin de flashback**

Gilda: twilight si no hubieras traído a mi padre, hubiera perdido mi mayor tesoro y no hubiera recuperado a mi padre...aunque mama le dio bien duro con una sarten (n_n)*

Rarity: insisto cariño deberias contarnos mas de tus conocidos

Fluttershy: si digo el mes anterior no sabíamos que tenias un hermano o que tu niñera era una princesa...aunque claro si no quieres contarnos lo entendemos

Spike: _y lo que les falta por saber_

Applejack estaba recogiendo algunos papeles tirados cuando se encontró con un cartel de se busca con la imacjen de un poni con sombrero de paja y una sutura debajo del ojo izquierdo el cual estaba sonriendo

Applejack: Deat or Alive Monkey D. Luffy, alias mugiwara no luffy recompensa 30.000.000 de berries

Gilda: e oído de el, dicen que es un ovnivoro come de todo incluyendo carne

Fluttershy: ¡Monstruo!

Rarity: hmp un pirata sin gustos es decir miren ese sombrero es un horror

pinkie: me agrada parece tener un buen sentido del humor

Twilight: SUELTA ESO (dijo furica)

Twilight le quito el cartel de se busca a Apple Jack y la coloco en la pared

Rarity: aaaa ya veo que pasa aquí (^_^)

Twilight: lo-lo sabes

apple jack: sip tan claro como el agua

Rainbow dash: Tu...Lo amas

Twilight: PERO CLARO QUE NO...Bueno no de ese modo

Spike intentaba no reírse cuando de repente una yegua entro sudando y con pánico en los oyos

Twilight: ¡trixie! porque estas así

trixie: Chicas*jadeo*craneo*jadeo*velas

Gilga: diccion trixie

Trixie: ¡un barco pirata se aproxima!

Todas: PIRATAS

Twilight: que no cunda el pánico, trixie ¿dime como es el barco?

Trixie: bu-bueno es una carabela,tiene el mascaron de una oveja o una cabra y tiene pintada en la vela y la bandera una calavera

Twilight:¿algún detalle mas? Trixie

Trixie: la calavera tenia un sombrero de paja

Twilight:...Spike escribe dos cartas y envíalas a...

Spike: ya lo hice (dijo quemando los pergaminos los cuales se dirigían a canterlot)

Twilight: ustedes quédense aquí esto es algo que debo hacer sola

pinkie: ¿y que hay de la prueba de celestia?

Twilight: Eso puede esperar no es tan urgente

Todas se quedaron con la boca bien abierta hace minutos la prueba de celestia y ahora esto era lo numero uno en los pendientes de twilight

Todas: insistimos en ir

las chicas llegaron una playa cercana a poniville donde trixie vio el barco

Twilight: ¿segura que es aquí?

Trixie: lo vi por un telescopio así que aun deben estar lejos

Twilght: y si se alejaron, o cambiaron de ruta o quizas

Voz: tranquilízate quieres

Voz: siempre tan fatalista...aunque yo no soy mejor

Las chicas vieron a dos uncornios una amarilla melena de fuego y otra lila melena violeta

Twilight: ¡Sunset,Starlight! (n_n)

Sunset: como estas hace tanto

Starlight: lamentamos no haberte visto en la boda de shining y cadence nuestras invitaciones se perdieron en el correo no todas tenemos la suerte de tener un hermanito que recive los mensajes magicamente

Rarty: ¿twilight las conoces?

Twilight: cierto no se conocían, chicas ella es mi hermana mayor sunset Shimer

Sunset: Hola (n_n)

Twilight: y ella es mi hermana menor Starlight glimer

Starlight: un placer Twilght nos a contado mucho sobre ustedes (n_n)

Todas: Queeeeee (o_o)

Spike: llegaron rápido

Sunset: use un hechizo de tranportacion junto a starlight asi pudimos yegar mas rapido

Apple jack: primero Shining ahora ellas ¿hay algún otro hermano o hermana que nos estes ocultando?

Sunset/Twilight/Starlight/spike: Nada mas dos

Rarity: y como se llaman

Trixie: ¡Miren el barco!

las chicas miraron y ya se podía ver el barco y era como lo dijo trixie crabela con mascaron de oveja y con una calavera con sombrero de paja en la vela y bandera

Twilight: _Si ese no es tu barco entonces no se de quien sea_

 **En el barco**

un satiro cafe con pelo negro, vestido de oberol y una gran nariz estaba en el puesto de vigía observando todo con un telescopio

Satiro: ¡Chicos! ¡tenemos un comité de bienvenida!

en la cubierta un dragón de escamas verde vestido con una camisa una hamakiri verde un pantalon negro y tres pendientes, se levantaba del piso de la cubierta lo mas raro era que el tenia cabello en la cabeza

Dragon: ¿que pasa usopp? no ves que estaba durmiendo

Voz caballeresca: no vas a morir por dejar de dormir un momento marimo Zoro

Dijo un corsel terrestre azul marino rubio cullo peinado cubria el ojo izquierdo y con cejas de remolino,vestía un esmoquin, pantalones negros los cuales tenían una costura de un tenedor y un cuchillo cruzados cubierto de fuego en los flancos, los cascos de las partas traseras los tenia negros pero lo que asombraba era que el estaba caminando en dos patas

Zoro: ¡no me llames marimo Ero-cook Sanji!

Sanji: ¡Que dijiste! (ò_/)

de repente una grifo agila con una camiseta a blanca con rayas azules y plumas naranjas aparecio de el techo de de la cabina de la cocina/sala de reuniones/cuarto del timon la cual poseía una canasta llena de mandarinas, lo raro era que ella no tenia alas, ademas de poseer un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo

Grifo: Sanji-kun ¿podrías llevar estas mandarinas a la cocina?

Sanji: por supuesto nami-Swan (dijo con ojo de corazon)

Sanji tomo la canasta y se dirigió a la cocina de la cual salio luffy el cual poseía un chaleco rojo y su sombrero de paja

Luffy: ¡Usopp ya llegamos a equestria!

Usopp bajo de el puesto de observacion

Usopp: Si pero tenemos un comite de bienvenida

Zoro: y ¿eso que? (dijo tomando su katana) solo los rebanare ¿cuantos son?

Usopp: una grifo, nueve yeguas y un bebe dragon

Zoro/Sanji: Y ¿¡para eso me despiertas!? (cara de ira)/ Las valquirias vinieron a mi Mellorine (ojo de corazón)

luffy: dime ¿alguna de las yeguas tenia una cutie marck de un sol o estrellas? y ¿el bebe dragon tenia un sombrero de copa azul y gafas gogles?

Usopp: pues si

luffy enredo sus cacos en los cuernos del mancaron del barco y se estiro

Luffy: usopp manten el curso y nos vemos en tierra Gomu-gomu no rokketo

luffy salio disparado hacia la playa

Zoro: ya oiste al capitan usopp

Usopp: Hai

 **Mientras en la costa**

Trixie: nos dispararon...¿un pony?

El poni se estrello en la horilla de la playa y tenia el cuerpo enterrado, solo se le veia las patas traseras y su cutie marck

Flutershy: pobre victima

Appel jack: que muerte mas horrible

sin embargo el pony salio de la arena asustando a casi todos levantándose en dos patas

Luffy: HE VUELTO A CASA EQUESTRIA (n_n)

Twlight: tan ruidoso como siempre tan ruidoso luffy (n_n)

Luffy: Y tu sigues siendo una nerd Twilight Shishishi (dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa y limpiando su sombrero de paja)

Sunset: almenos somos mas listas que tu

Starlight: tu solo sabes comer

Spike: allí te atraparon jajaja

Rainbow dash: ¡alguien puede decirnos que esta pasando! (Ò_Ó)

Luffy: (miro a las demas un momento) ¿Nakamas suyas?

Sunset: solo de twilight

Luffy: Sugeeee tienes como para armar una tripulación

Apple jack: Chicas cuidado Es el, ¡es monkey D. luffy!

Luffy:¿ Twilight les contó de mi? eso es sorpresa pense que ocultaría el hecho de que soy su hermano mayor dado que soy pirata

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oir eso

Apple jack/pinkie pie: ERES...

Rarity/ trixie: SU...

Rainbow dash/Fluttershy/Gilda: HERMANO...

Todas: MAYOR (OwO)

Zoro: valla no sabia que luffy guardara esta clase de secreto

Spike: luffy siempre a sido un distraido...¡¿Y ustedes quienes son?!

Todos se fijaron en las especies que estaban ahora frente a ellos y a el barco el cual estaba anclado

luffy: Hermanito, hemanas ellos son mi tripulación, El cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro

Zoro: hola

Spike: Asombroso (*_*)

Luffy: la navegante y ladrona Nami

Nami: que conste solo le robo a los piratas...aunque luffy es la exepcion

Gilda: ¿sin alas? acaso...

Nami: nací sin ellas

Luffy: el maestro de armas...

Usopp: soy el capitan usopp Gran guerrero del mar y de donde vengo mis habilidades son legendarias por eso me llaman usopp el legendario...

Nami: Mentiroso

(insertar efecto anime) las palabras de nami atravesaron el pecho de Usopp y se transformo en piedra

Apple jack: ¿un mentiroso?

Usopp: ¡si pero soy un mentiroso honorable!

Luffy: y el es...¿he?

Sanji estaba frente a una mesa que saco de no se donde, donde sirvio una gran comida con todo y vino

(inserten tema de sanji)

Sanji: mi capitan es sin duda un tonto si no menciono que tenia unas hermanas tan hermosas y que ellas tienen amigas igua de bellas, espero que disfruten este bufet que prepare para ustedes se que les fascinara (dijo mientras servia un plato de carne a gilda) soy sanji el mejor cocinero del restaurante pirata baratie

Rarity: gracias eres caballeroso, pero no se supone que los piratas deben ser...

Fluttershy: ¡malvado!

Sanji: he (O.O)

Fluttershy: ¡como te atreves a matar a animalitos inocentes! (dijo usando "la mirada")

Sanji: madame que sea pirata no me hace malvado, y ademas soy cocinero para todas las especies,la carne es parte de la dieta de criaturas como los dragones o grifos

Fluttershy: aun así (Tomo la carne del plato de gilda) ¡no debes hacerle eso a los animales!

(fin del tema)

fluttershy tiro la carne lejos pero antes de que tocara el piso luffy la atrapo y se la empezo a comer Sanji al presenciar eso ensombresio la mirada y saco de su esmoquin una caja de cigarros tomo uno y lo empeso a fumar

(nota del autor: grave error fluttershy)

Sanji: escucha mocosa, soy un caballero así que no te convertiré en papilla,pero aun asi,NO PERDONARE AL QUE DESPRECIES COMIDA EN BUEN ESTADO EN MI PRESENCIA (Dijo con una mirada que 1.000 de veces superior a la suya)

Fluttershy: epp (fluttershy quedo petrificada)

pinkie pie: Oye ¡no tenias que gritarle así! ella es muy sensible

Sanji: cualquiera que desperdicie comida en mi presencia...no es mas que mera escoria para mi

Gilda: A si y ¿porque cocinero donjuan? _aunque lo admito la carne olia deliciosa_

Sanji: porque de niño quede varado en una isla desierta despues de botar sobras que aun se podían comer, mi jefe zeff y yo solo con raciones escasas¿Puedes imaginar el hambre, estar rodeado de agua y no poder beberla? solo pensaba en las sobras que bote a la basura ¡casi morimos de inanición y sed en ese lugar!

Pinkie: ¿y saliste?

Todos:(-_-)···

Sanji: hare como si no hubiera escuchado eso,por eso no perdonare a quien desperdicie comida en mi presencia sea macho o hembra desperdiciar comida es como desperdiciar algo sagrado, hacerle eso a un cocinero del restaurante pirata baratie...ES UNA SENTENCIA DE MUERTE SEGURA

Fluttershy: *gulp*

Sanji: aun así (dijo terminando su cigarro) mi código de caballero no me deja golpear a una mujer pero eso no significa...Que no te desprecie

Fluttershy: no lo sabia...pero yo tambien tengo un código, cuidar a todas las criaturas grandes y pequeñas por eso no tolero ver a especies comer carne y menos a ponis ovnivoros

Luffy: entonces no eres nakama de twilight ya que ella,Sunset y starlight son ovnivoras, spike tambien

Fluttershy:... QUEEEEEEE

Twilight: es cierto, verán mi sueño es viajar por el mundo y conocer mas del mundo en el que vivo no solo equestria, East Blue,North Blue,West Blue, South Blue quiero explorar los cuatro mares del mundo

Sunset: pero en el mar no es fácil conseguir comida así que se tiene que sobrevivir con lo que hay abordo del barco o claro lo que pezques

Starlight: fue nuestra decision adaptarnos para cumplir este sueño

Luffy: ademas una diferencia no significa que desconozcas a un nakama lo único que puedes hacer es aceptar a un amigo tal y como es aun con defectos o algo que no te agrade de el (·_·)

Fluttershy entonces reacciono twilight le había ayudado mas de una vez y le dijo que odiaba a los ponis ovnivoros

Fluttershy: soy una boba

Twilight: no eres una boba fluttershy

Fluttershy: si soy una boba se supone que soy el elemento de la bondad pero fui totalmente intolerante e insensible...lo siento, lo siento mucho (T_T)

Twilight:eres mi amiga te perdono

Luffy: Shishishi sin duda no cambiaste en nada twilight

Fluttershy: Sanji...Lamento haberte ofendido, no volveré a desperdiciar los alimentos, ni a jusgar a nadie por su dieta

Sanji:...Te perdono Flutter-chan (dijo con ojos de corazón)

Luffy: y ya volvio a la normalidad Shishishi

Twilight se acerco a luffy y le dio un abrazo en el cual se unieron starlight,sunset y spike

Twilight: te hemos extrañado desde el momento que te fuiste

Luffy: yo tambien los extrañe porcierto ¿como esta Cadence-aneki y Shining-aniki?

Twilight: mejor te cuento de camino a canterlot tengo mucho que contarte

Asi las mane six,Spike,gilda,Trixie, y la tripulacion del sombrero de paja llegaron a la estación de trenes en poniville sin llamar mucho la atención...Bueno almenos lo intentaban

Luffy: Suuugeeeeeee, De lo que me e perdido desde que me fui

Zoro: nada mal para unas ponis (dijo mientras le hacia limpieza a su katana)

Nami: Bellemere-san siempre dijo que quería visitar sweet appel acres porque quería comprobar si sus mandarinas sabian mejor que las sus famosas manzanas

Applejack: ¿esa bellemere tambien tenia una huerta?

Nami: hai era marine pero se retiro cuando me adopto y a mi hermana nojiko es mas tome algunas de sus huertas y las plante en el goin merry

Applejack: ¿el barco tiene nombre?

horas despues el tren llego y en el camino le toco a luffy contar todas sus aventuras

Twilight: ¿peleaste con alvida, morgan mano de hacha,El payaso buggy, el capitan kuro,el rey del east blue don krieg y el gioyin Arlong? y los derrotaste

Luffy: Hai

Rainbow dash: Con razon la recompenza por tu cabeza es tan grande

Rarity: y yo que creia que los marines eran los buenos

Sunset: siempre hay una manzana podrida en el manzano

Spike: y viste a el Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk

Zoro: verlo (se levanto la camisa mostrando una cicatris) el me corto con su espada negra y sobreviví

Spike: Sugeeeeeee (*w*)

Glida: mihawk es alguien muy famoso en grifinstone es cierto que es...

Zoro: un hipogrifo

Pinkie: ¿que es un hipogrifo?

Trixie: e leído el tema es el resultado de la cruza entre un poni y un grifo

Starlight: ¿deberas existe una criatura asi?

Zoro: creeme los hay mas aya del grand line

Fluttershy: estuvieron en una isla con animales extraños

Usopp: con decirte que habia una mesclar de puerco y leon

Fluttershy: un lerco, vieron un lerco pensé que se habian extingido

Apple jack: puedo oler las mentiras y te aseguro que no apesta te esta diciendo la verdad

Nami: ademas pude hacer el mapa de una isla desconocida

Rainbow dash: ¿mapa?

Nami: tal vez no pueda volar pero mi talento es la creación de mapas y la prediccion del clima, sin duda escogiron bien a la navegante para la tarea

Rarity: ¿que tarea?

Sanji: (expulso humo) vamos a ir al grand line

casi Todas: ¡el grand line!

Rainbow dash: Se dice que es diez veces peor que le bosque everfree porque tiene climas difíciles de predecir y que constantemente cambian

Fluttershy: y esta lleno de criaturas desconocidas

Trixie: ir a ese mar es suicidio

Luffy: pues es para cumplir nuestros sueños, yo quiero ser el rey de los piratas y consegir el one piece

Zoro: yo quiero derrotar a mihawk y ser el mejor espadachin del mundo

Usopp: yo quiero ser un gran guerrero del mar como mi padre yasopp

Nami: quiero crear un mapa del mundo completo

Sanji: quiero hallar el mar legendario all blue

Twilight: se ve que todos tienen una ambicion

el tren llego a canterlot y al llegar fueron en dirección al castillo y al llegar la tripulacion contemplo el gran castillo

Luffy: bien Chicos desde aquí voy solo si quieren exploren el lugar pero no causen problema alguno

Twilight: chicas ¿les podrían mostrar a la tripulación de luffy el lugar?

Rarity: con gusto twilight

sanji: _Gracias luffy_ (pensó con ojos de corazón)

todos se retiraron dejando a luffy y twilight los cuales entraron en el castillo

 **interior del castillo** **/salon del trono**

celestia y luna estaban hablando sobre los progresos de twilight

Luna: deberas pienzas que esta lista para esto

Celestia: tengo plena fe en ella pero quisiera saber ¿porque tarda tanto?

Twilight entro en el salon del trono

Celetia: twilight me alegra que llegaras

Twilight: perdon princesa pero tenia que atender una visita

Luffy entro por la puerta sacandole una gran sonrisa a celestia

Celestia: Luffy (n_n)

Luffy: hola princesa Golosa

Luna: **COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE A MI HERMANA**...pffff Jajajaja sabes que, tiene razon es una golosa

Luffy: Sugeeee nightmare moon siempre e querido conocerte

Luna: mi nombre es luna ¿tu quien eres?

Celestia: el es el potro del que te había contado, el hermano de nuestro sobrino Ace

Luna: asi que el es ese pequeño potro que queria ser el rey de los pirata, bueno es un placer conocerte

Luffy: gracias por cierto twilight vino por su prueba, trajo literalmente todo sus materiales

Twilight:...OLVIDE MIS MATERIALES (TTATT)

Celestia:Tranquila twilght esta es una prueba diferente

Luna: luffy ¿podrías retirarte un momento?

Luffy: no quiero (·_·)

Twilight: luffy (¬_¬)

Celestia: Dejalo se puede quedar

Celetia tomo un cristal con su magia

Celestia: el imperio de cristal a regresado

Twilight: ¿el imperio de cristal? crei haber estudiado...no se nada sobre el tema

Celestia: En realidad, pocos recuerdan que llego a existir (celestia puso ecristal en el piso aciendo apareer un holograma de un reino)

Luffy: (insertar efecto anime ojos saltones/Destello de asombro) Sugeeeee

Celestia:Incluso mi conocimiento del imperio es limitado, Pero lo que sé, es que contiene una magia poderosa, Hace mil años, el Rey Sombra, un unicornio cuyo corazón era negro como la noche, se apodero del imperio de cristal, Finalmente fue destronado, convertido en sombra y desterrado al helado norte ártico, pero no antes de que pusiera una maldición al imperio, una maldición que causo que el imperio desapareciera de la nada (El holograma desapareció y celestia alzo el cristal) Si el imperio se llena de esperanza y amor (lanzo magia al cristal sacando un arcoiris) eso se ver reflejado en toda Equestria, pero si el odio y el terror lo invaden

Celestia cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir revelando que emanaban energía maligna la cual fue disparada al cristal proyectando una sombra la cual creo un cristal negro el cual celestia destruyo

Clestia:Es por eso que nesesito tu ayuda para proteger al imperio

Twilght/Luffy: NANIII (O_o)

Celestia: debes Unirte a la Princesa Cadance y a Shining Armor en el imperio de cristal

Twilight : ¿Mi hermano esta ahi?

Celestia: Si, y tus amigas de Ponyville se uniran tambien. Tengo toda la confianza de que lo lograras, y cuando lo hagas, estaras lista para subir al siguiente nivel de tus estudios

Twilight : Pero... ¿que tal si fracaso?

Celestia: No lo harás

Twilight: ¿pero que tal si?...

Luffy: no lo harás tienes a tus amigas...y a mi tripulación

Twilight: ¿tu tambien vienes? (0_0)

Luffy: Con ese pesimismo tuyo no duraras cinco minutos necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir

Celestia: como vez tienes todo a tu favor para esta encomienda Pero Twilight...al final debes ser tú y solo tú,Quien ayude a la Princesa Cadance y Shining Armor para hacer lo que se necesite para proteger el imperio

Twilight: Comprendo

Celestia:Entonces vayan, no hay tiempo que perder

Luffy: okey...A si, podrian cuidar el goin merry, es el barco con mascaron de oveja anclado en la playa de poniville

Celestia: mandare a los guardias para que cuiden tu barco

Luffy: Arigato celestia, pero hagan lo que hagan no toquen los arbustos de mandarinas de Nami,creeme es por el bien de tus guardias

Los dos hermanos se retiraron del salón del trono

Luna: ya se porque te agrada, se parece a el en todo sentido incluso en el sombrero de paja

Celestia: luna...¿Crees que sea posible que Roger...?

Luna: tal vez, pero algo es seguro el posee la voluntad D. así que lograra grandes cosas

a las afueras del castillo Spike las amigas de twilight y la tripulación de luffy esperaban a los dos hermanos, en el paseo por canterlot sanji compro provisiones para re emprender el viaje, Nami materiales para la creacion de sus mapas, usopp algunos materiales para sus inventos, zoro busco espadas para poder remplazar las que perdio...pero fue una causa perdida para el

Zoro: increible que no pudiera encontrar dos espadas decentes en este lugar

Spike: de que hablas tenian buenas espadas

Zoro: eran falsas

pinkie pie: como lo sabias ¿es alguna intuición de espadachin?

Zoro: revise una y no tenia filo ademas de que era un trabajo de un amateur al mínimo choque se romperían

Applejack: valla si que eres un experto

Sanji: encontre carne pero los ponis del lugar me viron feo cuando regresaba

Gilda: con tu forma bípeda de caminar, no me sorprende

Trixie: ¿porque no caminas como un pony normal?

Sanji: porque soy un cocinero y para un cocinero los cascos o manos son necesarias ademas a mi me gusta caminar asi

Usopp: pues yo consegi buenas cosas por aquí

Rarity: nami lamento que no hubiera ropa de tu talla

Nami: una lastima pero que esperas de un reino de ponis

Gilda: siiii, los grifos no se conocen por vestir ropa por gusto

los hermanos salieron del castillo

Spike: Que rapido dejame adivinar, puntaje perfecto

Luffy: no

Starlight: ¿A-?

Luffy: no

Sunset: ¿B+?

Luffy: nada de eso

Trixie: ¡acaso!...¿Reprobaste?

Twilight iba a iniciar el canto pero luffy la detubo

Luffy: ni se te ocurra sabes que soy alérgico a las canciones cursis

Spike: _Gracias hermano_ (T_T)

Sunset/Twilight/starlight: Amargado (¬_¬)

momentos despues estaban en un tren que celestia les preparo esperando partir mientras trixie y gilda estaban fuera del tren

Twiligth: ¿segura que no es molestia?

Trixie: Tranquila tu ayudaste mucho a Trixie en el pasado, incluso me diste cobijo cuando lo perdi todo,esto es lo minimo que trixie puede hacer por ti

Gilda: y dile rainbow que me encargare de hacer su trabajo hasta que vuelvan

Entonces el tren comenzo a moverse con direccion al norte hasta que salieron de canterlot

Pinkie pie: estoy tan emocionada por esta aventura que podría cantar

Luffy: eso si que no...esta vez nosotros cantamos

Starlight: ¿pense que odiabas cantar?

Luffy: no, solo canto canciones que no sean cursis

Tripulacion: no vamos a cantar (ò_ó)

luffy saco un papel de su sombrero de paja y se los dio a la tripulación

Usopp: si es esta claro que canto

Nami: ¿luffy tu escribiste esto?

Luffy: lo escribi antes de zarpar de la isla cocoyashi

Sanji: ¿y por que no eres el musico?

Luffy: porque soy el capitan

Zoro: almenos no es nada cursi

Twilight le quito la hoja a usopp y ella y los demas le hecharon un vistazo

Twilight: nada mal luffy

Sunset: lo admito suena interesante

Luffy: solo necesito música,pero no tengo un musico pirata

pinkie pie: yo me encargo

pinkie saco un tocadiscos el cual empesaron a sonar varios instrumentos

Luffy: ese es el ritmo ideal

(Nota del autor: creanme es una canción que todos conocen)

Luffy: _Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume_ ( _Recogiendo todos nuestros sueños_

)

Usoop: _Sagashi-mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa ONE PIECE_ ( _buscando nuestros deseos One Piece_ )

Zoro: _Rashinban nante juutai no moto_ ( _Las brújulas solo sirven para retrasar_ )

Nami: _Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo toru no sa_ ( _lleno de entusiasmo cojo el timón_ )

Sanji: _Hokori kabutteta takara no chizu mo_ ( _Si podemos demostrar el polvoriento mapa del tesoro_ )

Luffy: _Tashikameta no nara densetsu janai!_ ( _nunca más sera una leyenda!_ )

Zoro/Sanji: _Kojin-teki na arashi wa dareka no_ ( _Todo va bien si nuestros problemas problemas_ )

Usopp/Nami: _baiorizumu nokkatte_ ( _preocupan a alguien_ )

Luffy: _Omoi sugoseba ii_ ( _porque significa que para ellos somos importantes_ )

Tripulacion: _Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume,Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa_ ( _Recogiendo todos nuestros sueños,Buscando nuestros deseos_ )

Luffy: _paketto no koin,Sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?_ ( _Con una moneda en el bolsillo,¿quieres ser mi amigo?_ )

Tripulacion: _WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!_ ( _Estamos en la travesía_ )

Luffy: _WE ARE!_ ( _¡Estamos!_ )

Las ponis se sorprendieron por la canción demostraba la unidad que tenia la tripulacion pirata

Rarity: esa cancion es muy apropiada llena de sentimiento

Rainbow dash: digna de una aventura

Poni maqinista: perdón por interrumpir pero no podemos avanzar mas

Cuando bajaron del tren vieron que las vías ya no seguían ademas de que llegaron a las tieras del norte donde todo estaba cubierto por nieve y la visivilidad casi nula por las ventiscas

Luffy: ¡que frió!

Rarity les dio a cada uno una bufanda

Rarity: y se burlaron de mi por traer muchas bufanda

Spike: yo no dije nada

derepente una sombra apareció usopp al ver esto desenfundo una resortera y le disparo a la sombra

Voz: eugh huevo podrido

Twilight: conosco esa voz

la ventisca ceso un poco revelando a un corcel blanco de melena azul con gafas y bufanda y dos espadas

Twilight: shining armor (n_n)

Shining: Twili (n_n)

Suset/starlight: Hola hermanote

Shining: Sunset,Starlight (n_n)

Entonces los cascos de luffy se estiraron y agarraron a shining el cual fue arrastrado hasta estar frente a luffy

Luffy: hola aniki (n_n)

Shining: ¿luffy? pesaba que irias al grand line (o_o)

Luffy: estoy de paso

las amigas de twilight se les cayo la mandíbula al piso

Rarity: chicas creo que el frió me hace alucinar porque creo haber visto

Applejack: que los cascos de luffy se estiraron mas que las arrugas de mi abuelita

Luffy: shishishi (luffy se estiro la mejilla) es que comi la gomu-gomu no mi y me converti en un pony de goma

derepente unos sonidos de bestias se oyeron a la distancia

Shining: mejor vamonos, hay cosas ahi fuera que no querrias oir despues de que caiga la noche

Fulttershy: ¿que clase de cosas?

Shining: Solo digamos que el imperio no es lo único que a regresado

asi todos empesaron a segir a shining al imperio cuando la tormenta volvio a azotar

Shining: ¡Algo sigue intentando entrar! ¡Creemos que el Rey Unicornio original hechizo este lugar!

twilight:¡Pero la Princesa Celestia dijo que fui enviada aqui para encontrar la manera de proteger el imperio! ¡Si el Rey Sombra no puede entrar, entonces ya debe estar protegido!

Luffy: ¡no necesariamente!

Usopp: hmp Que venga, no le temo a ese tal sombra (dijo mientras temblaba de miedo)

Apple jack: Si como no

Usopp: oye (dijo doblando su mano a su derecha)

(nota del autor: es un gesto que usa usopp y otros en algunos capítulos)

Derrepente un monstruo echo totalmente de cristal negro

Usopp: (insertar efecto ojos en blanco/boca con dientes afilados) Waaa Un monstruo

Fluttershy: ¿es esa una de las cosas de las que hablabas?

Zoro se ato una pañoleta verde a la cabeza y tomo las espadas de shining

Zoro: te las devuelvo en dos años

Shining: pero que estas ¡Tenemos que llegar al imperio de cristal! ¡Ya!

Luffy: callen y miren

Zoro desenfundo su katana y se la puso en la boca luego cruzo los brazos y tenia la mirada baja

Zoro: Santouryuu oni...(tecnica de tres espadas demonio...)

el monstruo de cristal ataco

Zoro: Giri (corte)

zoro realizo dos estocadas verticales y una horizontal cortando al monstruo el cual se partió en pedazos asombrando a todos

Rainbow/Spike/pinkie pie: (insertar efecto anime destellos de asombro) Asombroso/Sugeeee/Impresionante (*_*)

Usopp: Buen trabajo Zoro

Shining: ¿zoro?...¡Tu eres el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro!

despues de derrotar al monstruo una gran niebla oscura

Zoro: luego comienzas el interrogatorio corran

todos corieron hasta llegar a un domo de echo de magia todos cruzaron pero shining no lo logro

Twilight: ¿todos estan bien?

Nami: ¿¡Que era esa oscuridad!?

Sunset: no lo se...esperen ¿donde esta shining?

Usopp: Es una tragedia el capitán de la guaría/principie se quedo atrás...bueno sigamos con lo nuestro (dijo alejándose)

Luffy: gomu-gomu no pistoru (estiro su casco hasta fuera del domo) ANIKI SI VES MI CASCO SOSTENTE DE EL

Nami: luffy...

entonces luffy sintió que alguien tomo su casco y lo retrajo trayendo consigo a shining armor el cual tenia esquirlas de cristal negro en su cuerno

Starlight: oh no shining tu cuerno

Usopp: ¡chicos vengan a ver esto!

todos se fueron al lado de usopp y vieron el imperio de cristal en todo su esplendor

pinkie pie:¡Esto es esplendoroso!

todos llegaron al castillo el cual rarity miraba ilusionada

Rarity: Maravilloso, absolutamente maravilloso. ¡No tengo palabras!

Nami: (insertar efecto ojos de berris) los cristales de aquí deben valer una fortuna (*w*)

Applejack: Concentrence chicas, Estamos aquí para ayudar a Twilight, no a admirar el escenario

Rainbow Dash: No veo que sea la gran cosa, Solo es un viejo castillo

Rarity: ¡Solo un viejo...! ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Mira la magaaaaa...muy gracioso

En el interior del castillo mas especifico la sala del trono estaba una agotada cadence ,la puerta de la sala del trono se abrio dejando pasar a todo mundo

Suset/Twilight/Starlight: Cadence

Cadene se alegro mucho por la visita y fue junto a las tres

Cadence/Suset/Twilight/Starlight: Rayos de sol al despertar choca los cascos y luego a saludar

Cadence: uhg me hubiera gustado reunirme con ustedes sin que el destino de equestria penda de un hilo

Zoro:...¿que rayos fue eso?

Luffy: es algo de ellas Shishishishi

Cadence: ¿Luffy? ¿pense que ya estarías en el grand line?

Luffy: estoy de paso y pense en venir a ayudar a twilight y a mi aneki

Cadence: luffy...uhg

Sanji: esta bien su majestad

Shining:no esta bien Cadance ha sido capaz de extender su hechiso de luz y amor,eso es lo que esta protegiendo al imperio, No ha dormido, come poco, Quiero ayudarla, pero mi hechizo de protección ha sido inutilizado por el Rey Sombra

Cadance: Esta bien, Shining Armor, estoy bien

Shining: Ella no esta bien, No puede estar asi mas tiempo, y si su magia llegara a desaparecer,bueno Vieron lo que hay ahí fuera esperando a que esto suceda

Usopp: *gulp* acabo de recordar que tengo un mal llamado "si sigo en el imperio de cristal morire"

Fluttershy: creo que yo también padezco eso

Twilight : Eso es el porque estoy aquí

Luffy: todos ayudaremos

Cadence: me alegra ver que ambos encontraran buenos nakamas

Shining: Bien, con Cadance poniendo toda su fuerza en mantener su hechizo y yo buscando señales de problemas en el artico, no hemos sido capaces de obtener información de los ponis de Cristal

Rarity: ¿¡ponis de cristal!? ¿¡hay ponis de cristal!?

Sanji: eso significa...¡Que hay yeguas de cristal! (dijo con ojo de corazon)

 **Imaginacion de sanji**

las yeguas de cristal rodeaban a sanji

yeguas de cristal: Sanji-Kuuuun

 **Fuera de la imaginacion**

Sanji: Mellorine,Mellorine,Mellorine (dijo moviendo el cuerpo de un lado a otro)

Shining: ¿y a el que le pasa?

Zoro: el es un caso perdido cuando se trata de hembras

Sanji: ¡Cállate! (Ò_/)#

Zoro: ¡Obligame! (Ò_Ó)

Luffy: ignorenlos prosigue aniki

Shining: bueno,creemos que uno de ellos puede saber como porteger el imperio sin usar la magia de Cadance

Twilight: ¡un trabajo de investigación!

Todos: ¿Que?

twilight:Debe ser parte de mi prueba,

Sunset: perfecto si alguien puede encontrar informacion somos nosotras tres

Twilight: Obtener información acerca de los ponis de Cristal y entregarla ¡Esto va a ser grandioso! ¡Amo los trabajos de investigacion!

Rainbow dash: Si ¿quien no? (dijo con mucho sarcasmo)

Pinkie pie: oh oh yo se ¿es Spike? no ¿Sanji? no ¿usopp?

Twilight: No te preocupes, hermano. Soy muy buena con este tipo de cosas

asi los diez se dividieron y empezaron a hablar con los ponis de cristal

Twilight:¿Estas segura?

Spike:¿Absolutamente segura?

poni de cristal: desearia ayudar pero no puedo recordar nada de antes de que el rey sombra llegara al poder (cerro los ojos por la migraña) y sinceramente no quiero recordar nada de cuando nos gobernó

Twilight: al parecer por la maldición de sombra, ellos ya no son...de cristal

Poni de cristal: ¿deverdad desparecimos mil años?

Twilight: Si lo siento

poni de cristal:Pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer

Twiligth: si te ocurre algo, lo mas minimo

poni de cristal: porsupuesto

Spike: bueno eso fue un fracaso total

Twilight: talvez alguno tuvo mejor suerte

 **Con rainbow y zoro**

Rainbow Dash: Una manera de proteger el imperio ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando o que?

poni de cristal: desearia poder ayudarte, deverdad

Zoro: ¡Vamos, debe de haber algo que debas saber!

poni de cristal: lo siento pero no tengo nada

 **Con fulttershy y nami**

Fluttershy: Um, ¿Disculpe? Oh, ¿Hola? Am, ¿Solo me estaba preguntando?...*suspiro* es inutil no sirvo para esto

Nami: déjame intentar a mi ¡OIGAN BASTARDOS DE CRISTAL!

Fluttershy: _que lenguaje se nota que es pirata_

nami logro captar la atencion de todos los ponis presentes, nami saco un fajo de berris

Nami: al que me diga como proteger al imperio de cristal le dare 5.000.000 de berris osea que ganaran 500.000 bits

poni de cristal 1: lo siento pero no se me ocurre nada

poni de cristal 2: ni a mi

Nami:...*suspiro* esta bien valía la pena intentar, lamento haberles dicho bastardos de cristal

Fluttershy: _almenos tiene la decencia de disculparse_

 **Con pinkie y luffy**

Pinkie Pie: Hora de obtener algo de inteligencia (dijo la susodicha en un disfras de espia)

Luffy: te sigo (dijo con una gran sonriza)

pinkie y luffy empezaron a movilizarse luffy se estiraba para pasar de casa en casa y pinkie se dezlisaba sigilosamente como una ninja hasta que llego con dos ponis que veían el castillo

Poni de Cristal: Se siente como si faltara algo

Poni de Cristal 2: Lo se, se ve igual, pero no se siente igual

Pinkie Pie: ¡Porque no lo es!

los ponis lvantaron la cabeza y vieron a pinkie colgando de un letrero

Poni de Cristal: ¡Un espia!

Luffy: ¡abran paso!

luffy aterrio frente a los ponis mientras retraia su casco

poni de cristal 2: un fenómeno

Luffy: error soy un pirata

ambos ponis empezaron a correr por el miedo

Pinkie Pie: ¡Un espia! ¿Como lo supieron? Debe ser por mis lentes de visión nocturna ¡Visión nocturna! (dijo agitando sus cascos)

Luffy: Jajajaja me agradas pinkie

 **Mientras con Rarity y sanji**

ella estaba frente a unos ponis imaginándose como yegua de cristal

Rarity: cuando mueves tu melena, simplemente crea un color arcoiris ¿No me veria magnifica? ¡Tan deslumbrante!

y en cuanto a sanji

Sanji: unas finas yeguas como ustedes debe ser muy cultas ¿me podrían decir como protejer al imperio de tal bellas criaturas?

Yegua de cristal 1: lo lamento no sabemos nada de eso

Yegua de cristal 2: aunque eres un amor gracias por tan bellas palabras

Sanji: ¡De nada!

las yeguas se fueron dejando a rarity y a Sanji

Rarity: sin duda luciria bella

Sanji: Mellorine,Mellorine,Mellorine

 **de regreso a centro del imperio**

Twilight: ¿hallaron algo?

Spike: porque nosotros no

Rainbow dash: nisiquiera estubimos cerca

Zoro: nisiquiera una sola pista

Rarity: Nosotros tampoco ¿verdad sanji?

Sanji: ni una pista Twilight-san

fluttershy y luffy llegaron pero fluttershy jalo un cierre revelando a pinkie pie

Pinkie Pie: decubrieron mi identidad,repito descubrieron mi identidad

Luffy: y tampoco encontrmos nada

Nami: intente convencerlos con dinero pero sin resultados

Sunset/starligth: sin exito

Applejack: Lo siento Twilight,Se ve que estos ponis de Cristal tienen amnesia colectiva

Usopp: lo unico que pude sacarle a uno fue algo sobre una biblioteca

Twilight: ¡Biblioteca! ¡porque no lo dijiste antes! esto podria ser de utilidad

Usopp: jejeje una vez mas el gran usopp-sama salva el dia

Appel jack: ¿como te enteraste de la biblioteca?

Usopp: pues...

 **Flash back de usopp**

Usopp: tu el rey sombra me dijo que buscara una forma de protejer su castillo asi que habla (Ò_Ó) (dijo apuntándole al pony con su resortera un huevo podrido pintado de negro)

Pony: pense que el rey sombra fue derrocado (dijo con miedo)

Usopp: tonto si hubiera sido derrocado no me hubiera mandado a mi, ahora habla o seras encadenado por traicion

Pony: escucha no se nada de como protejer el castillo pero tal vez en la biblioteca lo haya

Usopp: muy bien...ha y por cierto estaba mintiendo sobre lo del rey sombra

Pony: mentias...uff que alivio

Usopp: gracias por la información, esto sera para el bien de todos (n_n)

 **Fin del flash back**

Usopp: abecés una mentira puede ayudar mas que la Honestidad en un momento critico

luffy: bien hecho usopp

Twilight: no puedo decir que lo apruebo pero no discutire el resultado

Appel jack: pues a mi no me gusta (¬_¬)

Usopp: ¿envidia de que la mentira ayudo mas que la Honestidad? (dijo jactándose)

Rainbow Dash: Auch golpe bajo

Después de buscar llegaron a una biblioteca y dentro habia millone tal ves billones de libros

Twilight: Solo... No puedo creer que... ¡No tengo palabras! (TTwTT)

Sunset: lo se me siento como potra en dulceria (TTwTT)

Starlight: y yo que e muerto y llege al cielo (TTUTT)

Luffy/Spike/Rainbow dash: Cerebritos

Biblotecaria: ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Twilight : Si, estamos buscando un libro

Bibliotecaria: Tenemos muchos de esos

Twilight : (insertar efecto destellos de asombro) De verdad...¡De verdad que los tienes! (*w*)

Applejack: Estamos buscado un libro de historia. Algo que nos diga como proteger el imperio al dinal del día

Bibliotecaria: Si, por supuesto. Historia... historia... Ah, si...

Twilight: ¿Y donde está exactamente?

Bibliotecaria: Yo... no puedo recordar. De hecho, no se si trabajo aqui

Todos se cayeron al suelo por lo dicho

Twilight: Vamos a mirar por ahi. Estoy segura que lo podemos encontrar por nuestra cuenta

Bibliotecaria: Dejame saber si encontraron algo (la poni se retiro)

Pinkie Pie: ¡Me cae bien!

Todos se pusieron a revisar los libros uno por uno

Rainbow dash:¿Alguien más piensa que esto es una causa perdida?

Usopp: AQUI (dijo desde el punto mas alto de la biblioteca)

Spike: ¿HALLASTE ALGO USOPP?

usopp: NO QUE YO TAMBIÉN PIENSO QUE ES UNA CAUSA PERDIDA

Zoro: *yawh* No estemos llegando a ninguna parte,mejor que ese sombra entre y le pateamos el trasero (-_-)

twilight estaba trayendo cada libro de la biblioteca con su magia

Twilight: No...No...no...No...Espera (trajo devuelta el ultimo libro) SI ¡SI! LO ENCONTRE

Todos se reagruparon en cuanto twilight dijo eso

Twilight: "Historia del Imperio de Cristal" solo espero que tenga las respuestas que necesitamos

todos volvieron al castillo, twilight y spike volvieron con Cadence y shining armor

Twilight: Una feria de cristal, de acuerdo al libro, fue establecida por la primera reina y se convirtió en la más importante tradición. La feria se hacia cada año para renovar el espiritu de amor y unidad del Imperio, para protegerlo del mal. Mis amigas y la tripulacion de luffy lo podemos hacer, todo lo que necesitamos saber esta en el libro

Shining Armor: suena prometedor

Cadence entonces casi se desmalla pero se reincorporo

Twilight:empezaremos de inmediato. Vamos, Spike. Tenemos una feria que organizar

twilight se reunió con sus amigas y la tripulación de luffy la cual miro a luffy

Luffy: esta bien pero solo esta vez, lo necesitas

(insertar cancion Demostrar que los Podemos Salvar)

AL final de la canción todo estaba en su lugar cada estante tenia una clase diferente de diversion

Twilight Sparkle: ¡Se ve increible! No se como hubiera hecho esto sin ustedes. Una revición más, para verificar que todo esta en su lugar. Y luego las festividades pueden comenzar

Applejack: ¿Para que es esto? (dijo señalando un bloque de cristal)

Twilight Sparkle: La ultima página del libro menciona que un corazón de cristal es la pieza central. Entonces, use mi magia para tayar este bloque

Nami: ¡Buen trabajo, Twilight! Creo que estamos listos para inaugurar de una vez la feria

desde el valcon del castillo pinkie pie hizo sonar una trompeta para llamar la atenion de todo mundo lo cual funciono

Twilight Sparkle: ¡Escuchen, ecu...!

pinkie volvio soplar pero esta vez desafinadamente

Pinkie Pie: Mi culpa

Twilight Sparkle: ¡Escuchen, escuchen! ¡La Princesa Cadance y el Principe Shining Armor los invitan cordialmente a asistir a la feria de cristal!

los ponis empezaron a llegar al lugar

Applejack: ¡Vamos, vengan todos! ¡Tenemos comida y bebida por aca! ¡Juegos y manualidades por alla! y el corazón de cristal cerca de la Princesa

Poni: acaso dijo corazon de cristal

Rainbow Dash: Les dimos al clavo, ¿Verdad?(le pregunto a un poni el cual se asusto un poco y se alejo) ¿Debes sentir mucho amor y unidad ahora, verdad?(dijo acercanse al poni) Voy a conseguir algo de comida ¿Que piensas? ¿Un pie de ballas del Imperio de Cristal? ¿O maiz en mazorca de Cristal?(el poni termino hullendo) ¿Que pasa con esos ponis?

Usopp: creo que lo espantaste

Poni de Cristal: Viendo todo esto, creo que comienzo a recordar, recuerdo cosas antes del rey(trans)¡El Corazón de Cristal!

Poni de cristal #2: ¿crees que realmente lo tengan?

Usopp: Ja la duda ofende no puede haber una feria de cristal sin ese corazon

Biliotecaria: Claro que no,El propósito de la feria de cristal es levantar el espiritu de los ponis de Cristal, para que su luz pueda potenciar el corazón de cristal ¡Y así el imperio este protegido!(Trans)¡si trabajo en la biblioteca!

Usopp: (insertar efecto anime boca abierta ojos/saltones) Naniiiii

Rainbow Dash: ¿Que es eso acerca de potenciar el corazón?

Bibliotecaria: ¡no puedo creer que lo encotraron! El Rey Sombra dijo que lo escondió donde ninguno de nosotros lo podria encontrar,Solo espero que siga tan poderoso despues de estos años... Mmm, pastel

rainbow tomo una manta y fue volando velozmente donde estaba el corazon falso y lo cubrio

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Pero que haces...?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Creo que tenemos un problema!

Usopp: y uno tamaño rey marino

 **En el valcon**

Twilight Sparkle: No sabia que era una reliquia ¡No menciono nada acerca de los ponis de Cristal energizndo el corazón!(dijo pasando las paginas hasta que...) ¡falta una pagina! ¿Como no lo noté?.

Princesa Cadance: Esta bien, Twilight

Cadence se desmajo y la barrera empezo a caer cosa que presenciaron los aliados de twilight

Shining Armor: ¡Twilie!

Mientas fuera del imperio un rostro siniestro y unos ojos malignos se podían ver nadamas y nada menos que el tirano rey oscuro El rey sombra

 **TO BE**

 **CONTINUE**

* * *

 **a todos los que siguen esta y mis demas historias les quiero comunicar que mi computadora tanto la principal como la de respaldo han presentado problemas tecnicos pero no se preocupen las mandare a mantenimiento hasta entonces le pedire a un amigo que me deje trabajar en su computadora hasta entonces**

 **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**

 **pd: ¿que les pareció que luffy y su tripulacion cantaran el primer opening?**


	4. capitulo 4

**hola a todos como ven aquí otro capitulo espero le agrade valla que si estoy inspirado es mas como diría cierto sensei de expandex vede el fuego de la pasión arde en mi interior bueno sin mas blablabla iniciemos  
**

* * *

 **previamente en one harmony**

Twilight:la princesa celestia quiere hacerme algún tipo de prueba y tu dices que debo calmarme porque ¡¿ES SOLO UNA PRUEBA?!

Applejack: Deat or Alive Monkey D. Luffy, alias mugiwara no luffy recompensa 30.000.000 berries

Twilight: SUELTA ESO

Trixie: ¡un barco pirata se aproxima!

Todas: PIRATAS

Twilight:¿algún detalle mas? Trixie

Trixie: la calavera tenia un sombrero de paja

Twilight: ustedes quédense aquí esto es algo que debo hacer sola

pinkie: ¿y que hay de la prueba de celestia?

Twilight: Eso puede esperar no es tan urgente

Sunset: como estas hace tanto

Starlight: lamentamos no haberte visto en la boda de shining y cadence

Twilight: chicas ella es mi hermana mayor sunset Shimer y my hermana menor starlight glimer

Luffy: ¡Usopp ya llegamos a equestria!

Usopp: Si pero tenemos un comité de bienvenida,una grifo, nueve yeguas y un bebe dragon

Luffy: usopp mantén el curso y nos vemos en tierra Gomu-gomu no rokketo

Trixie: nos dispararon...¿un pony?

Luffy: HE VUELTO A CASA EQUESTRIA (n_n)

Apple jack: Chicas cuidado Es el, ¡es monkey D. luffy!

Luffy:¿Twilight les contó de mi? eso es sorpresa pense que ocultaría el hecho de que soy su hermano mayor dado que soy pirata

Luna: deberas pienzas que esta lista para esto

Celestia: tengo plena fe en ella pero quisiera saber ¿porque tarda tanto?

Twilight: perdon princesa pero tenia que atender una visita

Celestia: Luffy (n_n)

Luffy: hola princesa Golosa

Celestia: el imperio de cristal a regresado debes Unirte a la Princesa Cadance y a Shining Armor en el imperio de cristal

Twilight : ¿Mi hermano esta ahi?

Celestia:al final debes ser tú y solo tú,Quien ayude a la Princesa Cadance y Shining Armor

Twilight : Pero... ¿que tal si fracaso?

Luffy: no lo harás tienes a tus amigas...y a mi tripulación

Shining: Solo digamos que el imperio no es lo único que a regresado

Zoro: Santouryuu oni...Giri

pinkie pie: esplendoroso

Shining:con Cadance poniendo toda su fuerza en mantener su hechizo y yo buscando señales de problemas en el ártico, no hemos sido capaces de obtener información de los ponis de Cristal

Rarity: ¿¡ponis de cristal!? ¿¡hay ponis de cristal!?

Sanji: eso significa...¡Que hay yeguas de cristal!

poni de cristal: desearía ayudar pero no puedo recordar nada de antes de que el rey sombra llegara al poder

Twilight:Historia del Imperio de Cristal,La ultima página del libro menciona que un corazón de cristal es la pieza central. use mi magia para tallar este bloque

Biliotecaria: El propósito de la feria de cristal es levantar el espíritu de los ponis de Cristal, para que su luz pueda potenciar el corazón de cristal ¡Y así el imperio este protegido!

Rainbow Dash: ¡Creo que tenemos un problema!

Usopp: y uno tamaño rey marino

Twilight Sparkle: No sabia que era una reliquia

Princesa Cadance: Esta bien, Twilight

Shining Armor: ¡Twilie!

Mientas fuera del imperio un rostro siniestro y unos ojos malignos se podían ver nadamas y nada menos que el tirano rey oscuro El rey sombra

* * *

 **Fallar no es opcion**

 **Twlight busca el corazon de cristal**

la nube oscura y el mismo rey de acercaban mas al centro del imperio de cristal shining, rainbow y Twilight observavan preocupados esto

Shining: el imperio esta siendo atacado

Shinin se acerco a cadence y la ayudo a levantarse asi mismo ella se incorporo y se esforzo para levantar la barrera,sombra intento cruzar pero su cuerno fue cortado,la barrera fue levantada denuevo aunque el esfuerzo canso a cadence, sin que ningún se diera cuenta el fragmento del cuerno de sombra se había fundido en la tierra

Shining: debo hallar el corazón de cristal (Ù_Ú)

Twiligth: no, quédate aquí con cadence te necesita Ni-san,Yo lo encontrare

Rainbow: es hora de actuar (Ò_Ó)

asi volvieron a entrar al castillo

Twilight: he intentado aprobar la prueba de Celestia talvez sea esto recuperar el corazon de cristal pero hay algo mas que pueden hacer

Rainbow dash: cuenta con ello

Twilight: tu las demás y la tripulación de luffy deben mantener funcionando la feria

Rainbow dash: ¿Que? ¿con esas cosas avanzando hacia el imperio? ¿(ó_ò)?

Twilight: el propósito de la feria de cristal es levantar el animo de los ponis de cristal par que puedan activar el corazón

Rainbow dash: Si ¿Y?

Twilight: si los ponis de cristal descubren que el rey sombra intenta apoderarse del imperio otra vez no tendrán buen animo rainbow no importara si encuentro el corazon de cristal no podrán hacer que funcione

devuelta en la plaza central applejack y usopp estaba manteniendo oculto el corazón falso

Twilight: devén mantenerlos felices aquí en la feria

Rainbow dash: mantener la feria y el animo de los ponis de cristal en alto hecho y hecho

Shining: Twili...ten cuidado

Twilight: lo tendré

en la frontera donde callo el trozo del cuerno un cristal negro empezó a surgir y en la feria varios ponis se estaban recuperando al jugar y al comer en donde sanji y fluttershy trabajaban,nami pintaba caras y caricaturas sunset atendia el puesto de nectar y starlight atendia el estand de jugetes, algunos tambien visitaban la carpa de artesanías que era territorio de rarity y claro spike le hacia compañía derepente llego rainbow dash y le dijo todo a rarity

Rarity: Que

llamo la atención de todos incluido spike

Rarity: eeee acabo de escuchar que estan pintando caras para los niños (dijo abrazando a spike)

la escusa relajo a los ponis de cristal mientras rarity comenzo a susurrarle a spike lo que pasaba

Spike: ajaaa si...¡¿Twilight esta haciendo que?!

spike se fue corriendo con dirección al castillo

rarity: a el le encanta que le pinten el rostro

en el camino choco con luffy el cual estaba con zoro

luffy: oye tranquilo ototo donde esta el incendio

Spike: luffy el corazón de cristal no va a funcionar

Zoro: ¿como es eso chibi?

Spike: resulta que el corazón es una reliquia que no se puede reemplazar sin el, el imperio no se puede proteger

Luffy/Zoro: Nani (O_O)

Spike: por eso voy con twilight

Luffy: zoro dile a los demás que hagan todo lo que puedan para mantener el animo de los ponis de cristal, si sombra o cualquiera de los monstruos entra ya saben que hacer normalmente no suelo decir esto pero...es una orden del capitán

Zoro: deacuerdo capitán dalo por hecho

Zoro se retiro y ambos hermanos se dirigieron con twilight la cual estaba buscando alguna pista

Rainbow dash: ¿quien quier una trompeta?

pinkie pie: yo quiero una trompeta (dijo vestida de payaso)

Starlight: alguien mas quiere una trompeta

Pinkie pie: ¡yo quiero una trompeta! (dijo haciendo rabieta)

 **Mientras en algun lugar del east blue**

satiro: ¿le pasa algo buggy-sama?

Buggy: siento que alguien en algun sitio esta imitando...Mi maravillosa imagen (dijo muy orgullo un corsel de tierra naranja chillón con una ENORME nariz roja)

Buggy:(insertar efecto anime Ojos blancos, lengua serpenteante) SIENTO QUE ALGUIEN SE ESTA BURLANDO DE MI NARIZ

yegua: buggy recuerda enfocarte debemos llegar pronto (dijo una yegua azul palido que se parecía casi a celestia salvo por el echo de ser terrestre)

Buggy: no te preocupes alvida si seguimos este curso llegaremos al pueblo del fin y alli tarde o temprano deberas aparecer mugiwara(dijo sujetando un cartel de se busca de luffy)

 **Volviendo con twilight**

ella estaba caminando cuando derepente se le ocurio buscar en el castillo de un momento a otro llegaron spike y luffy

Spike: twilight espera *jadeo*

Luffy: vamos contigo

twilight: no pueden debo recuperar el corazón de cristal yo sola

Spike: lo sabemos prometemos no levantar ni una garra o estirar los cascos para ayudarte

Twiligth: *suspiro*(levito a spike y lo monto en su lomo) ni una garra o casco chicos

luffy y twilight corrieron con dirección al castillo

Spike: y adonde vamos

Twilight: creo saber donde oculto el rey sombra el corazon de cristal

luffy: ¿en el castillo? ¿pero ya hemos estado alli?

Twilight: el rey somra contaba contaba con que ningún poni pusiera ningún pie alli habrian tenido mucho miedo de intentar

Spike: esperemos que tengas razon

los tres volvierona entrar en el castillo mientras usopp y applejack seguían manteniendo el corazón falso oculto de la vista de todos y en eso rainbow se les unio solo que ella actuaba muy vigilante y cuando vio a un poni

Rainbow dash: ¡y tu que estas mirando!

el poni se retiro por el miedo

Rainbow dash: eso pense

Applejack: Rainbow dash debemos actuar como si no pasara nada

Rainbow: y que estoy haciendo

Rainbow se puso en guardia espantando a dos yeguas de cristal

usopp: yo diría que actuar como perro guardián (-_-)

Applejack: me refiero a que deberias dejar que usopp y yo nos encargaremos de espantar a los ponis del falso corazón mietras que tu muestras tu habilidad para las justas

Rainbow: esa idea si me gusta (se fue volando)

mientras en otro lugar fluttershy estaba atendiendo un pequeño zoologico cuando derrepente fue empujada por rainbow dash

Rainbow: Vamos caballero fluttershy es hora de la función

devuelta con usopp y applejack

Applejack: ¿como te sientes,te estas divirtiendo?

pony: mas de lo que lo he hecho en mil años

Usopp: pues que bien hay que renovar ese espiritu de luz si queremos activar el corazón de cristal (n_n)

pony: es que quisiera verlo ante de la ceremonia a pasado mucho tiempo

Applejack: te comprendemos pero uff hace calor creo que te gustaría refrescarte con un poco de néctar del imperio de cristal

la pony se fue al puesto de néctar que era atendido por sunset pero otro poni se estaba acercando

Usopp: oye amigo ya probaste estos bocadillos estan hechos con la receta original te gustaran

Usopp logro alejarlo pero otra se acerco

Applejack: oí que esta apunto de iniciar una justa no te la pierdas

Usopp: son muchos (ó_ò)

Applejack: rapido twilight estos ponis de cristal son mas curiosos que un gato

 **interior del castillo**

los tres hermanos estaban siguiendo alguna pista del corazon, twilight estaba revisando todo el lugar

Twilight: debe estar en algun sitio,tiene que estar

Spike vio un tope en el tapete pero cuando quiso investigar

Twilight: ni una garra spike

sipke se cruzo de brazos

Luffy: ya casi no hay tiempo

los tres pasaron por la sala del trono y twilight poso su vista en el trono y entonces recordo

 _ **Flash back**_

Celestia: si el imperio se llena de ezperanza y mucho amor eso se era reflejado en toda equestria,pero si el odio y el temor lo invaden...

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Twilight: por supuesto

Spike: ¿que?

luffy: ¿lo encontraste?

Twilight: no porque este no es el castillo del rey

Luffy: etooo Twilight perdona pero ¿no se supone que el rey vivía aquí cuando estaba en el poder?

Twilight: si pero no se veía así

Twilight se concentro hasta que logro emanar magia negra luego enfoco su magia sobre una pieza de cristal en el Trono, la cual revelo un pasadizo subterráneo en el suelo

Spike/luffy: Sugueeeeee ¿Cuando aprendiste a hacer eso?

Twilight: es un pequeño truco que me enseño celestia

Twilight bajo las escaleras pero cuando spike iba a poner un pie en el escalon

Twilight: ustedes quédense aquí

Spike: si tu insistes

Twilight bajo y bajo pero aun no llegaba al fondo

Spike: ya logras ver algo

Twilight: aun no ni siquiera puedo ver el fondo

Twilight tomo un pedazo de cristal y lo lanzo al vacio se acerco y paro oreja al sonido pero no se oía nada hasta que el cristal alfin choco con el piso

Twilight: chicos ¿pueden acercarse afuera?

Spike y luffy vieron que la barrera de cadence estaba inestable

Afueras del imperio

Sombra: Siiiii cristalesssss

la sombra del cristal negro paso al los cristales de la entrada asta ennegrecerlos

Spike: no es bueno la magia de Cadence se debilita rápido

Luffy: no creo que dure mucho

twilight se apresuro pero se tropezó y empezó a caer pero uso su magia para no golpearse la cabeza

luffy: ¿twilight estas bien?

twilight: si

Twilight vio una puerta pero cuando intento abrirla la puerta se movio de su lugar y asi pudo haber segido si twilight no hubiera lanzado un rayo de magia negra al cristal de la puerta la cual se abrió

twilight: chicos creo...creo lo logre

twilight entro la luz cegó a twilight y termino devuelta en el castillo

celestia: ¡¿que estas haciendo aqui?!

twilight: no lo se, cruce la puerta

celestia: y ahora debes irte

Twilight: irme a donde

Celestia: eso no me interesa reproaste la prueva twilight

esas palabras asombraron a twilight

twilight: pero no lo entiendo la prueba...

Celestia: no solo no avanzaras al siguiente nivel de tus estudios no continuaras en tus estudios en absoluto

twilight: pero nunca dijo que ya no seria su alumna si fracasaba

celestia empujo a twilight con su ala

Celestia: No lo dije

Twilight:pero ahora que hago

Voz: que nos importa

twilight: reconoció esa voz deinmediato y vio a...

Twilight: Luffy hermano dime que esta pasando

luffy golpeo a twilight en la cara mandandola a la pared

Luffy: nunca me vuelvas a decir así

twilight: luffy...¿porque? (;¬;)

Luffy: por tu culpa mi tripulación murió, sin ellos ya no pude ir al grand line ¡todo por tu culpa!

Twilight: No...

Luffy: y no solo ellos sunset,starlight,spike TODO POR TU CULPA

twilight: ¡NOOOOO!

Twilight oyo un rujido y vio un vitral de sombra derrotándola twilight entonces se puso a llorar sin embargo sintió el calor de alguien al levantar la mirada vio a un potro azul con melena rubia

potro: chispita no llores

Twilight: ¿sabo? ¿pero que? ¿como?

Sabo: oye es tu subconsciente si estoy aquí significa que necesitabas a alguien

Twilight: ¿mi subconsciente? pero el golpe se sintió tan real

Sabo: es por la maldición de esa puerta te hace ver y sentir tus peores miedos pero dime algo ¿deberas piezas que la que te a enseñado todo lo que sabes de magia y el que te cuido desde que se volvieron hermanos te lastimarían de ese modo?

Twilight reordo todos los buenos momentos que paso con celestia y con luffy desde potraca

Twilight: tienes razon esta tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla (dijo secándose la lagrima)

Sabo: bien...no me queda mucho tiempo...encuentra ese corazon de cristal y siempre haz lo mejor para los demás (n_n) (sabo se desvaneció)

Twilight: gracias sabo (n_n)

derepente twilight oyó las voces de spike y luffy resonar en su mente sacudió su cabeza y volvio a la realidad y vio a luffy y a spike

luffy: Twiligth

Spike: se que nos dijiste que esperáramos arriba pero estuviste aquí mucho tiempo y no contestabas ¿que estabas mirando? al fin y al cabo no es mas que una pared

Spike miro la pared y el cristal empezó a emanar magia oscura los ojos de spike se pusieron verdes con iris rojo

Spike: la base ASL ¿como llegue?...No Twilight,Ace,Luffy,sunset,starlight no me echen NOOOOO (;_;)

twilight cerro la puerta para liberar a spike

Luffy: ¿que fue eso?

Twilight: es una trampa del rey sombra una puerta que te lleva a tu peor pesadilla

Luffy: Spike ¿que viste?

Spike: estábamos en la vieja casa del arbol dijeron que me excluirían de la hermandad, que no querían a un dragón como hermano y me quitaban el sombrero de sabo

Twilight: (abrazo a spike) un temor que jamas ocurrirá jamas te excluiríamos

Luffy: dragón o pony eres nuestro hermanito eres nuestra familia no te abandonaremos

twilight: y por supuesto no reprobare esta prueba

twilight lanzo un rayo de magia de luz la cual neutralizo la magia oscura y la abrió de nuevo

Spike: ¿y que hay dentro?

spike: *suspiro* escaleras, muchas,muchas escaleras

Luffy: esto tiene que ser un mal chiste

Twilight comenzo a subir pero...

Twilight: talvez es mejor que me acompañen esta vez

Luffy/spike: ¡Hai!

los tres comenzaron a subir pero mientras a las afueras del imperio cadence estaba al punto del colapso la sombra de los cristales negros seguía avanzando y en una sala de justa rainbow y fluttershy estaban apunto de combatir sunset y starligth repartian comida que sanji preparaba y pinkie soplo la trompeta y ambas empezaron a galopar y fluttershy fue mandada a volar

Pony: bravo caballero rainbow dash

Rainbow dash se acerco a fluttershy

Fluttershy: ¿no hay alguien mas que pueda seguir con la demostración de la justa?

Rainbow dash: el destino de todo un imperio depende de que les hagamos pasar un buen rato a estos ponis pero bueno ¿si eso no es importante para ti?...esta bien tomate cinco minutos

Fluttershy: gracias

Rainbow dash: escuche alguien quiere retarme a un combate incluso dejare que decida que clase de combate sera

Voz: Acepto el reto

De las tribunas salto zoro aterrizando en la arena

(insertar tema de zoro)

Rainbow: ¿así que el famoso roronoa zoro quiere enfrentarme?

Zoro: quiero ver cuanto te dura ese ego tullo

Rainbow dash: nisiquiera tengo que preguntar que estilo vas a utilizar

Rainbow tomo una espada de entrenamiento mientras que zoro tomo tres dos en ambas garras y una en la boca

Rainbow dash: solo no te sientas mal al perder

Zoro: lo siento pero no tengo pensado perder contra una amateur

Pinkie sonó la trompeta y empezó el combate cada uno lanzo y bloqueo ataques hasta que...PAFF

pinkie pie: golpe sencillo a la cara el ganador es zoro

Rainbow dash: Auch (dijo sobándose la cara)

Zoro: ¿te rindes?

Rainbow dash: ja eso nunca

sin que nadie se diera cuenta una de las estructuras se deterioro

(fin de tema)

Devuelta con los tres hermanos luffy y twilight estaban ya muy cansados y spike se estaba quedando atras

Spike: que tal si esto es mas de su magia si hizo una puerta que te lleva a tu peor pesadilla ¿porque no una escalera que nunca se acaba?

Y así a twilight le llego una idea subio a spike con su magia y lo monto en su lomo

Twilight: sujetate a mi, tu tambien luffy

Luffy: no quiero (·_·)

Twilight: ¿pero?

luffy: tu tienes tu modo (luffy salto de las escaleras y estiro sus patas) y yo el mio Gomu-gomu no roketto

Luffy salio disparado hacia arriba

Twilight: okey nos vemos arriba

Twilight concentro su magia en ella y en spike hasta estar suspendidos en el aire y voltearse se empezaron a deslizar por las escaleras

mientras afuera cada uno hacia lo que podia pero ya era un momento critico a rarity se le estaba acabando las ideas sanji ya no tenia casí comida y lo peor todos s estaban reuniendo en el centro donde estaba el corazón

Rarity:con permiso,disculpen

Sanji: lo siento, si claro

Rarity: se me esta acabando el material e tejido para el puesto de manualidades tube que hacer un sombrero con una pajilla y tres trozos de paja,quedo muy bien pero aun asi (ó_ò)

Sanji: y a mi se me esta acabando la comida apple-san

Sunset: ya no me queda nectar

Starlight: y no tampoco quedan juguetes

Applejack: debemos hacer todo lo posible por seguir con esto, la princesa no se ve muy bien no creo que su magia aguante

Usopp: todo estara bien estos ponis van a darle su luz al corazon de cristal cuando yegue la hora y ya no nesesitaremos su magia

pinkie: eso espero ni yo puedo mantener esta fiesta por siempre (dijo malavareando trompetas en una pelota de playa)

pinkie perdio el equilibrio y la pelota golpeo el corazón falso revelandolo

Pony: este no es el corazon de cristal

Rarity: jajaja pues claro que no el verdadero esta...

Applejack: en camino

Rarity: yo iba a decir que lo estan puliendo para ganar tiempo

usopp: y yo que lo estaban encerando

Applejack: upps

la barrera del imperio se estaba debilitando todos estaban huyendo mientras la risa del rey sombra se esuchaba por todo el lugar

Sombra: corazón de cristal

 **mientras devuelta con tres hermanos**

Twilight: wuuju estudie los hechizos de gravedad pensando que estaban en mi prueba resulta que si estaba preparada para esto (n_n)

luffy: nada mal es bueno ver que me alcanzaras

los tres llegaron a lo mas al to de la torre y en el entro estaba el corazón de cristal twilight se acerco pero cuando toco la baldosa esta se ennegreció y alerto a sombra el cual activo la medida de seguridad twilight intento evadir la trampa pero no la pudo esquivar solo pudo sacar el corazon de cristal

Twilight: el corazon ¿donde esta?

Spike: aqui rodo cuando lo empujaste

los cristales estaban surgiendo del piso del area de la trampa

Twilight: no se muevan hacia aqui

Twilight se transporto fuera de la trampa pero fue regresada por la magia negra de sombra

Twilight: como pude ser tan tonta, estaba anciosa por tomar el corazon

Luffy: debes salir pronto tu debes darle el corazon a cadence-aneki

Spike: si no, fallaras la prueba de celestia

afuera todo se estaba deteriorando por la magia oscura de sombra

Twilight: el rey sombra esta atacando el imperio podria llegar, a los ponis de cristal en cualquier momento, a cadence,a shining,mis amigas, a tu tripulación luffy, talvez no tenga suficiente tiempo para escapar

entonces twilight recordó las palabras del sabo de su subconciente

 **Flash back**

Sabo: siempre haz lo mejor para los demás

 **Fin de flash back**

Twilight:...chicos ustedes deben ser quienes lleven el corazón de cristal a la feria

Luffy: pero twilight que hay de tu prueba

Twilight: haganlo

Spike: pero

Twilight: VAYAN

spike tomo el corazon de cristal y se monto en el lomo de luffy y ambos salieron por la cornisa devuelta a las afuera las cosas estaban en un punto critico

Applejack: que no se preocupen sus cabezas de cristal el corazon de cristal llegara en culaquier minuto

Usopp: no se si te crean realmente

Applejack: no se si yo misma me crea realmente

las demas mane six,sunset y starlight estaban reunidos con cadence la cual ya no pudo mantener la barrera al desaserse todo se estaba cubriendo de oscuridad

pony: a regresado no podre tolerarlo

la poni corrio y choco con un cristal negro y vio...

Pony: hay rey sombra

Rey sombra: mis esclavos de cristal

Sombra hizo aparecer varios mostruos de cristal que empezaron a acercarse a los ponis de cristal pero cuando uno casi capturo a uno...

Usopp: Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi (técnica asesina Estrella de Pólvora)

un proyectil le dio al monstruo con el impacto para desorientarlo mientras el poni huia

Zoro: Santoryu tora...(tigre)

Zoro puso sus espadas a un lado con el filo hacia abajo mientras el mostruo se acercaba a atacarlo

Zoro: gari (Caza)

zoro avanzo rápidamente lanzando un corte que partió al monstruo en pedazos

sanji: Collier,Côtelette,Épaule (pezcuezo,costilla,hombro)

sanji lanzaba una serie de patadas al cuerpo del monstruo hasta agrietarlo,sanji salto canalizo toda su fuerza en la pata derecha y lanzo una patada voladora en el pecho del mostruo

Sanji:Mouton Shot (Tiro Cordero)

El golpe fue tan poderoso que mando al monstruo a chocar con un edificio el cual atrveso hasta chocar con otro y finalmente romperse

Sanji: (expulso algo de humo) el cristal es un buen utencilio para cortar pero es demasiado frágil

nami fue acorralada por uno de los monstruos

Nami: no te conviene hacerme enojar (ò_ó)

nami saco de su ropa tres varas las cuales unio y creo un baston que uso para golpear al monstruo en la cabeza quebrandole la cabeza todos en el valcon vieron esto y se asombraron

Shining: guao la tripulacion de luffy si que da batalla

Applejack: que patadas las que lanza sanji

Rainbow: nami es muy ruda, y zoro es asombroso

fluttershy: y usopp ese tiro fue muy preciso

Usopp: arigato pero esto no a acabado

Zoro: no se desesperen nuestro capitán y sus hermanos traerán el corazón de cristal

Nami: hasta entonces nosotros los ayudaremos

los ponis de cristal se esperanzaron por las palabras de los piratas mientras en las alturas spike y luffy bajaban hacia el valcon pero los cristales seguian cortandoles el paso

Luffy: CHICOS LO TENEMOS

spike: TENEMOS EL CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL

Zoro: que les dije

Usopp: bien hecho chicos

Sunset: ¿pero donde esta twilight?

Starlight: ¿esta bien?

rey Sombra: ESO ES MIO

sombra se sumergio en la tierra haciendo aparecer mas cristales oscuros sombra emergio alzando un cristal negro luffy tropezó y cayo junto con spike y el corazon

Rarity: spikey-wikie (rarity se tapo los ojos)

Shining tomo a cadence y ella poso su vista en el corazon de cristal cullo brillo volvio a convertir a sombra en un pony de carne y hueso shining lanzo a cadence acia donde estaba spike y lo atrapo a el y al corazon pero luffy seguia callendo con direccion al rey

Luffy: conque ya no eres una sombra, entonces te voy a patear el trasero Gomu-Gomu no pistoru

luffy golpeo a sombra en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse con el piso

Luffy: gomu-gomu no fuusen

luffy aterrizo suavemente frente al rey sombra

Rey sombra: Tu ¿quien te crees que eres?

Luffy: Soy monkey D. luffy aquel que se convertirá en el nuevo rey de los piratas

Tras esas palabras recordó el día en que fue derrotado

 _ **Flash back**_

Frente a el estaban celestia,luna y un alicornio macho marron rojizo jovenes con un sombrero de paja

Alicornio: hermanas es hora de que este rey sea encerrado

Rey sombra: imposible tu quien eres

Alicornio: Yo soy Gold D. Roger el que va a sacudir este mundo

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

rey sombra: ROGERRR

sombra lanzo astillas de cristal de su casco a luffy el cual las esquivo

Luffy: sugueee puedes lanzar cristales sin magia acaso...

Rey sombra: comí la Gara-Gara no mi y me convertí en un corsel de cristal solo que yo soy superior a todos esos estúpidos ponis de cristal

luffy: pues te digo algo...esos estupidos ponis ya te vencieron

luffy: se hizo a un lado y vio a cadence frente a todos los ponis de cristal energizando el corazon

rey Sombra: que...No...NOOOO

Luffy: jejeje usuario o no tu pierdes gomu gomu no muchi

luffy lanzo una patada a sombra en la cara mandandolo a chocar contra un edificio

Luffy: enterate eso fue por amenazar al imperio (Dijo serio)

Sombra se reincorporo y creo una estalctita de cristal la cual se dirigía hacia luffy, luffy esquivo el ataque del rey con un gran salto y junto sus cascos traseros

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no Yari (lanza)

los cascos traseros de luffy golpearon al rey

luffy: eso por hacer que cadence-aneki se agotara

el corazon se energizo y lanzo una honda expansiva que convertía a todos los que cubría en ponis de cristal,aunque cuando la luz toco a sombra este se empezó a agrietarse como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento mientas un ya cristalizado luffy estiraba sus cascos hacia atrás

Luffy: y esto ES POR HACER LLORAR A TWILIGHT GOMU-GOMU NO...

los cascos de luffy impactaron contra el rey sombra

Luffy: CRISTAL BAZOOKA (basuca de cristal)

el rey sombra exploto por la fuerza del golpe de luffy y el poder del corazón de cristal,cuando el rey se fue el castillo lanzo un rallo de toda la luz y amor de los ponis de cristal el cual revirtio el daño provocado por el rey sombra creando una aurora que fue vista por las princesas aun estando en canterlot, en el imperio la mayoria estaban felices salvo por luffy y spike que estaban mirando la torre del castillo

Twilight: ufff buen trabajo chicos

despues de todo lo sucedido el imperio volvio a la normalidad y a las afueras shining armor estaba acompañando a las mane six y a la tripulacion del sombrero de paja a las afueras del imperio pero estos ya no eran de cristal

rarity: awww desearia que fuera permanente

Nami: y yo Mis plumas y pelaje se veian mejor

Sanji: de cristal o normal ustedes siempre se ven bien

Applejack: ademas las cosas buenas son mejores cuando son una rareza

Shining: todo va estar bien Twilight pero debes dejar de salvarme el pellejo asi me estas avergonzando

Luffy: te refierres a la ves en la que la pony bicho casi te convierte en su esposo

Shining: TU NO OPINES GOMOSO (Ò_Ó)

Luffy:shishishishi

Twilight: no fui yo quien te salvo al final

Zoro: solo es un tonto examen, si fallas solo haces uno nuevo

Sanji: ¡No ayudas marimo!

Twilight: no creo que me vaya a dar una prueba nueva

devuelta a canterlot twiligt estaba dentro del castillo pero estabes sola pues todos estaban esperando las mane six y spike alterados y la tripulación haciendo distintas cosas

Spike: vamos amigo deves ser fuerte por twilight

Sunset: spike todo saldra bien

Starlight: esperemos un momento

 **Dentro del castillo**

Celestia: es muy hermoso (dijo viendo la aurora)

Twilight: Desearia haber sido yo quien finalmente haya salado el imperio pero no fui yo (u_u)

Celestia: como yo lo veo spike y luffy le llevaron el corazon de cristal a cadence porque no sabias que tan rapido podias escapar de la torre, no estabas dispuesta a sacrificar el futuro del los ponys de cristal en un esfuerzo para garantizar el tuyo

Dijo frente a un vitrial de spike llevando el corazon de cristal a cadence y otro donde luffy le daba una paliza al rey sombra

Celestia: prefiero tener una alumna que entienda el significado del auto sacrificio que una que se preocupa por sus propios intereses (n_n)

Twilight: eso...significa que...(O_O)

 **Mientras afuera**

Spike: va a enloquecer *jadeo*

Luffy le golpeo la cabeza a spike

Spike: Ite y eso porque

Luffy: porque se me dio la gana

la puerta se abrio golpeando a spike en la cara

Luffy: y ese fue una situacion fortitua

Twilight salio de un brinco

Twilight: APROVEEE

Todas las amigas de twilight se alegraron por esa noticia rarity estuvo por cantar pero...

Luffy/Zoro/Usopp: un segundo (los tres se pusieron tapones para los oidos) ahora si

Nami: exagerados (¬_¬)

Rarity: _Te preparaste para triunfar,Para pasar una pueba más,Las dudas puedes desechar,Pues Preparada_

Applejack/Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash/Rarity/Spike: _¡Preparada hoy tu estás!_

Applejack: _Lo tienes todo parar triunfar_

pinkie Pie: _Pasaste y fue algo excepcional!_

Fluttershy: _Sabía que te ibas a quedar_

Rainbow Dash/sunet/starlight: _Pues Twilight_ _Sparkle no sabe fallar_

Applejack/Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash/Rarity/Spike: _Las dudas ya puedes desechar,Confía en ti y nunca fallaras_

Applejack/sunset/Pinkie Pie/Rarity: _Pues preparada_

Twilight Sparkle: _Pues preparada_

Starlight/Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash/Spike: _Pues preparada_

Twilight Sparkle: _Pues preparada_

Rarity: _Pues preparada_

Todos: _Hoy ya estás!_

Todos estaban en un tren rumbo a el hogar de las mane six ponyville

Spike:Ja ja ja si, yo sabia que todo iba a estar bien

Luffy: (se quito los tapones) ya termino

Twilight: si luffy ya termino

Zoro: aun asi fue una buena mision

Usopp: algo que recordar cuando zarpemos

Pinkie pie: ¿ya se van tan pronto? (ó_ò)

Nami: si nuestro siguiente destino es el pueblo del fin

Rarity: ¿el pueblo del fin?

Sunset: te refieres al ultimo lugar en el que estuvo el primer rey de los piratas y el hermano mayor de las princesas Gold roger

Mane five: ¿Que Gold roger es que?

Luffy: hai y despues de eso iremos rumbo al grand line por el one piece y nuestros sueños

Twilight: hablando de eso luffy...Estoy lista

Luffy:...¿Estas segura? (ò_ó)

zoro: ¿ _luffy esta serio?_

Sunset: twilight piensa en lo que estas diciendo

Starlight: enserio vas a hacer esto

Spike: segura,segura,segura

Rainbow dash: ¿hacer que?

Twilight: estoy segura al 100% despues de todo no puede haber mejor momento

Luffy:...si accedes no hay garantía de que tengas una vida sencilla (dijo cubriendo su mirada con su sombrero)

Twilight: nada en la vida lo es

Luffy:...jajaja veo que ya has decidido...Ya no hay vuelta atrás...Bienvenida a mi tripulacion Twilight sparkel (dijo con una gran sonrisa viendo a twilight con el ojo izquierdo mientras el otro era cubierto con el sombrero)

Todos: QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **TO BE**

 **CONTINUE**

* * *

 **y e aquí el nuevo capitulo espero que les halla gustado tambien tengo buena noticias resulta que el desperfecto en la computadora principal solo era una falla pasajera se arreglo apenas la desconecte un tiempo pero aun así le daré mantenimiento para que no vuelva a suceder y tambien quiero anuciar que contrate a un asistente para ayudarme no diré quien es pero les dejare una pista Es un gato es todo**

 **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**

 **Gara-gara no mi/tipo:paramecia/habilidad: crear y lanzar cristales/debilidad: El mar y kairoseki**


End file.
